Yugioh: The Phoenix Chorincles
by Dark Mage of Sea
Summary: First stoy!The Battle City Torument has ended and everything is back to normal or is it?Three new girls and weird thing and new therat comes. What can Yugi do?
1. New students

Yu-gi-oh!:The Pheonix Chorincles

Dark Mage of Sea13: Hi! This is my frist fanfic alone so don't be mean to me.

Yugi:She was really nervous when she did this

Yami:Heck she she didn't wanna go near the computer

Torru:Yup

Dark Mage of Sea13: Ha ha very funny you guys

Yugi,Yami,and Torru:smiles

Dark Mage of Sea13:Well here gose nothing. Enjoy!

Discalimer:Dark Mage of Sea13 dose not own Yugioh!

Dark Mage of Sea 13: Just to let you know my computer dosen't have spell check so if you see a mistake e-mail me and I'll get to it.

Notes: mind link

in mind

Chapter 1: The new students

It all stared after the Battle City Torument. Yugi and his freinds were happy that the world was safe from all the madness that happened. Things was going to go back to normal...or is that what Yugi thought.

At School

"All man! I can't belive our langange arts teacher is giving us a test tommowor!!!" Joey complianed. "To even think she is leader of our class team and be so creul!"(AN:At my school we have teams) Duke said. "None of us even stuided because of the Battle City Torument!" Tristan added.

Whlie the others complained Yugi was in deep thought. As he thinks Yugi was interputed be a voice in his head.

Yugi, is there something worng?

Yugi looked up when he heard the voice but recgoized it.

No Yami there is nothing worng.

Are you sure Yugi?

Yes, I'm sure Yami

Alright but call me if you need anything.

With that the sprit vansied into the puzzle. A few mintues later the langange arts teacher came in with a smrik on her face. "Good Morning class" she said. "Good Morning Mrs. Saziru" The class said gloomly. "I see you all of you are in shock that I decided to move the test from Monday to tommowor. I hope you study" Mrs. Saziru said. "Bitch" Joey said under his breathe. Before Mrs. Saziru was about to start the lesson the priceapal came in. "Mrs. Saziru may I have a word?"He asked. "Class turn to page 50 and read the poem and answer the quetions 1-10 while I'm with Pricepal Zaniro (AN:I don't know who runs the school so don't sue me!). With that the teacher left the room with the priceapal.

A few mintues later Mrs. Saziru came in with four girls. The frist girl had long blonde hair, and lavender eyes. The second one had long black hair, and silver eyes.The last has blonde hair but it was wavy and medium long,and hazel eyes."Class pay attinonen please" Mrs. Saziru said. The class lookked up at the four new students and it got queit. "Let me intordudce our new students joining us. Merina and Crystal Lopez,and Kiko Jahiruo." She said. The the three girls were just dead siltent. " Well then since everyone is so shy lets seat you girls and maybe something might happen.

"Merina why don't you sit next to..."She sacned the room and saw an opening seat next to Yugi. "Yugi would you please raise your hand?"Mrs. Saziru ask. Yugi rasied his hand and Mrs. Saziru told Merina to sit next to Yugi. The blonde walk up to Yugi and sit next to him and she took out her textbook. "Now Crystal where to put you? Lets see...."She sacned the room and found an open sit next to Duke. "Duke please rasie your hand"Mrs Saziru said. Duke raised his hand and Mrs. Saziru told Crystal to go were Duke is. Great just what I need a black head smarty-pants girl Duke thought. Crystal sat next to Duke and also took her textbook out

"Now for you Kiko hmm...."She sacend the room agian. She then saw an opening next to Joey. "Joey rasie your hand". Joey rasied his hand. Mrs. Sazriu told Kiko to sit where Joey is. Oh great...Another blonde...Why must they taunt me? Kiko thought.

Everything was okay thought all preroids untill after school.

After School

"Well today was good" Tea said . "Hey you guys herd those new girls are from America?" Tristan asked. "Yeah."Duke respound. As the group of freinds headed out the saw Narreno trying to frilt with Merina. "I told you I will not date you if you were the last man on Earth." Merina said. "C'mon baby this is your lucky chance" Narreno said. He touched Merina's hair and then she kicked him (AN: You know where the sunshine dosen't shine)

"Ooooo" Duke and Tristan said. "Dats gotta hurt!" Joey said. "Wow...She a good kicker." Tea said amazed. Yugi just was just dead silent. Narreno was in tears. Kiko went up to Merina and saw what happen. "Wow Merina you still have that Amirecan aduttie"Kiko said. "Severs him right" Merina said. She walked away and as she did acceitalty bump into Yugi. "Opps sorry. My bad" Merina said appogizeing. Yugi got up. "Is ok" he said. "Man, next time remide me not to make you pissed" Joey said. "Merina is tough girl in and out of the dueling arena"Kiko said cheerfully. The gang looked at Kiko with a confused look on there face. "What do you mean in and out of the dueling arena?" Duke asked.

Merina and Kiko just sweatdrop. "What Kiko here ment is that I'm a tough fighter outside the dueling area and in the dueling area I'm a tough dueliest." Merina explained. "Oh" the group said. "Took ya long engouh" Merina said. "And usaul Kiko is slow" "Yea.....Hey wait a mintuie! Whats thats suopsed to mean?!" Kiko said. Merina just giggled. "Well nice bumping into y'all see ya!" Merina said. With That she and Kikio left.

Well Yugi I see you got comption

Ah c'mon Yami! She might look tough but that dosen't mean she plays tough

Then why don't you ask her to a duel?

Maybe Yami, maybe

With that the sprit vashsed in the puzzle.

That Night

Merina's Home

Merina was in a room she and Kiko shared. Mernia was doing her homework when all of a sudden a large red brid came in.She looked up and smiled. "So Torru how was your fight around the city?" Merina asked the brid. The brid took from of a human boy with red hair, red eyes, a sweat band on his hair. He was wearing a red jersey with red cargo pants and red snearkes."Well Domino City is no differnt form Orlando,FL" Torru replied.

When he said that Merina sighed. She was still upset for leaveing her hometwon where she grew up but still she had bad merories from there so she was happy but still sad. But one thing is that she is feeling weird when she saw Yugi and bump into him not only that she sensed something from him. She didn't wanted to talk about so she kept it to herself.

Yugi's Home

Yugi was doing his homework but on thing that was on his mind was the new girl Merina. He thought about her all day. Yami kept telling him he sensed something from her but wasn't sure what it was. When she sat next to him he had a werid feeling and when she bump into him that weird feeling was there. Yugi just sigh and contuie to do his homework unawere he was beging watch by something.

Dark Mage of Sea13: Ok I done with Chapter 1!

Yugi: Me? Feeling something werid?

Yami: Beging watched?

Torru:That was weird

Dark Mage of Sea13:truns to them Are you instuling me?

Torru: No!

Yugi: shakes head

Yami: Never!

Dark Mage of Sea13:Good. Reveiw cause is my first time!


	2. Unexcepted surprise

Yugioh:The Pheonix Chornicles

DMoS13:Yea I got my first review!

Torru:Watch out she is on sugar high!

Yugi and Yami: runs for cover

Torru:Yo! Wait for me!

DMoS13: sweatdrops I only had a little!

_Exoticpricesses: hugs her back Thanks for the compliment! Actually the paring is with someone else and him but I'm not spoiling the story!_

_Mew Pudding: What was Joey about to say MP? Well anyways thanks for revewing! I feel loved!_

**Discamiler:Dark Mage of Sea dose not own Yugioh**

DMoS13:Now thats over on to Chapter Two!

Notes: in mind

'mind link'

Chapter Two: Unexcpected Surprise

Next Day

Yugi's home

"Grampa I'm leaveing for school!" Yugi called as he headed to the front door.

"Have a nice day Yugi." Mr.Mutou respouned.

Bus stop

Once Yugi was at the bus stop he say the new girl Merina. "Hey Merina!" Yugi called to Merina. Merina hadn't respound. Confused on why hadn't she didn't say anything he went up to her. Once he got to her he saw that she had headphones on and was holding a CD player. Yugi sweatdrop when he saw this. He poked Merina and she turn around and saw Yugi. "Oh! Hi Yugi!" Merina greeted him as she took her headphones off. "So Merina...Where are the other girls?" asked Yugi. "They decide to have a headstart maybe is because the want to join in a club" Merina explained. "Oh ok" Yugi said. Merina smiled at Yugi and Yugi couldn't help but to smile back.

At School

Yugi was walking with Merina to his first period since they have classes together. Yugi couldn't help but to notice Merina's pendent. "Hey Merina can I asked you a quetion?" asked Yugi. "Go ahead Yugi" Merina said. "Whats that pendent you are wearing?" Yugi asked pointing to Merina's pendent. She took it off the pendent to show Yugi. The pendent was a ruby-red sphere with a teardrop in it. It was hanging on a gold chain with sliver stones on it. "This has been pased down from my mother since anicent Egypt." said Merina. Yugi eyes widen when hear what Merina said.

'Did you heard that Yami?'

'Krystal clear Yugi'

'Do you think that pendent rings a bell Yami?'

'Even though I got my memories back I still don't know'

"Um... Yugi? Hello?" Merina said as she waved her hand in Yugi's face. "Oh sorry Merina!" Yugi apozigend. "Its okay...Was I boring you?" Merina asked. "No you weren't... I was...Um... Litsening" Yugi quicky said. "Well better hurry to our first peroid before our teacher will be mad at us" said Yugi "Ok Yugi lets go!" Merina said. the two of them quicky hurried to the class before the bell rang.

"Hey Yug!" Joey called out. "What took ya?" he asked. "Sorry guys I was talking to Merina and lost tarck of time" Yugi explained. "So where is she?" Tea asked. "I would like to see her" "Just because she show that jock not to mess with girls dosen't means you can start to celebrate" said Tristan. "Well someone had to show Narreno not to mess with girls glad it wasn't me" Tea said. Everyone sweatdrop of what Tea said.(AN:I'm gonna skip to lunch period)

Lunch Period

Merina, Kiko, and Crystal came outside with their lunch and start to look for seat to sit when Yugi called out to them. "Hey Merina!". Merina saw Yugi and she, Kiko, and Crystal went to them. "So your are Merina? The girl who kick Narreno's ass?" Joey asked. "Thats her!" Kiko squealed. "We haven't introduced each other... I'm Tea Gardner" Tea said. "I'm Tristan Taylor" Tristan said. "Duke Devilen" Duke said (AN:Did I got his last name right?) "Joey Wheeler, nice to meet ya" Joey said. "And ya'll know Yugi Mutou, Right?" "Of coruse his name is ever so popular in America" Crystal respouned. "It is?"Joey asked. "Dr dr dr" Kiko said. "Huh?" Everyone said except Merina and Crystal who were laughing at the friends reaction. "Sorry about that is that Kiko quote 'Dr dr dr' means 'Duh'! Back in America she use that qutoe to annoy preps- "And other people I hate!" Kiko said cutting Merina off. "Sounds like something to annoy moneybags with!" Joey said as he laughed. "Not to be rude or anything, but who is moneybags?" Crystal asked. "Kaiba" Joey answer. "No way _The _Seto Kaiba? The one that owns the top company Kabiacrop? Him?" Crystal asked. "Um... Crystal snice when did Seto Kaiba had a 'The' in his name?" Merina asked annoyned. "Yeah he got his butt whoped by Yugi like... Alot?" Kiko said. Crystal glared at Kiko and Merina. "Well my carear which you guys haven't pick out is to be a businesswoman myself. Now if you excuse me I'll be leaveing and heading to the libary. Good day" With that Crystal left. "Geeze so 'formal' " Joey said. "Tell me about... Well at least she not like my little brother but I'm not going there" Merina said.

As the group talk Merina's pendent started to glow. Yugi notice it and was confused why was it glowing. Merina look at her pendent and need to leave quickly and fast. "Sorry I really have to go" Merina said and with that she left.

'Thats odd'

'What Yami?'

'The way Merina's pendent glow without warning'

'Yeah'

'Something there that can't put my foot down on it'

'Do you think I should follow her?'

'I think so Yugi but try not to get caught okay?'

'Okay'

So Yugi got up without the gang noticeing. He stared to follow Merina which she went to the backside of the school building. Merina stood there looking at her pendent. What is she waiting for? Yugi thought as he watched form behide. Yugi was about to leave when all of a sudden he saw a large red-orange bird coming to Merina. The bird the change into human from (AN:He still have the same outfit as last chapter). "So whats the 411 Torru?" Merina asked. "I was eating lunch untill you called." "Sorry about that is that... I feel something is coming...Something bad" Torru explained. "Torru thats all in the past... There is no way" Merina said. "I know I know but just keep graud up Merina there is no telling what in Ra's name is gonna happen" Torru said. "Alright Torru I'll keep my graug up" Merina said. Torru changed into his bird form and left.

'Yugi there something about that bird that is so familiar'

'It is Yami?'

'Yes but I can't seem to figuer it out'

'Ok Yami'

Yugi was about to talk more but he notice Merina coming he quickly left. Why didn't Merina tell me about? Maybe there something I have to know about though Yugi as he heads back to the table. When he got there the gang still didn't notice he left. "So ya saying you can take on fives guys on ya own? I don't belive it!" Joey said to Kiko. "Its ture! Back at Florida I was the toughest gal you will ever met!" Kiko said. "Yea I'll belive it when I see it." Tristan said. "Hey guys" Merina said."Sorry I had to go like that... It was an emergency" "Its okay!" Tea siad. "Well we better go to our next period... And Kiko we need to talk" Merina said. With the group split.

"So whats up Merina?"Kiko asked. "I just got word from Torru something bad is coming" Merina explained. "B-B-But in the past!" Kiko squealed. "I know I know but we better keep our graud ok?" Merina said. "Ok" Kiko said.

At the end of the school Yugi decided to walk home instend of taking the bus. As he walks home he gets the feeling he was being follow but every time he turns around nobody is there.

'Are you ok Yugi?'

'Yami I keep getting this feeling we are being followed'

'Hmmm...I'll keep an eye out Yugi'

'Thanks Yami'

When Yugi enter the gameshop the person who was following him stop in her tarcks. So thats the boy with the puzzle... The boy who contails the pharaoh... The boy whos element is lighting the person thoguh. With the person left.

DMoS13:So how was that? Sorry if it took long to update it is school's fault

Yugi:And an evil math teacher

Yami:Who gives out lots of homework

Torru:And on weekends too!

DMoS13:I hope chapter two was good

Yami: Don't worry

Yugi:You are a good wirter!

DMoS13:I am?

Torru:Duh!

DMoS13:You guys are the best!

Yugi, Yami, and Torru: smiles

DMoS13:Reveiw!


	3. Always Rivals

Yugioh:The Pheonix Chornicles

DMoS13:Yes anthoer update!

Torru:Do you had candy lately?

DMoS13:Um.....

Yami:Well?

DMoS13:Uh......

Yugi:Dark Mage?

DMoS13:On to the reveiws!

Torru, Yugi, and Yami: sweatdrops

_Exoticprincesses:hugs her back Thanks for the compliemt! You didn't Torru was gonna be in it? Maybe I should tell people whats coming up._

_MegaDragon:Yup thats right! Girls can kick butt! Thats Girl power!!!_

DMoS13:Ok folks in this chapter you are gonna meet two other pheonixes that hang around Crystal and Kiko.

Torru:So there is gonna (gets pined by Yugi and Yami)

Yugi and Yami:Shut it!

DMoS13:Ok now to our chapter!

Notes: _ttttt _ in mind

Chapter Three: Always Rivals

Merina's Home

"Hey Kiko where are you going?" Merina asked after they did their homework. "Joey asked me to come to the arcade to play some games" Kiko respond as she grabs jeans, a white shrit, and a lime green jacket.(AN:Sounds familiar eh?) "Did Kiko found a guy to be with?" Merina teased. "Shut up!" Kiko scerched. Kiko left the room. As Kiko head for the door she saw Crystal about to leave. Crystal was was wearing a blue shirt with a white skrit. "Where are you going Crystal?" Kiko asked. "Its none of your concern" Crystal replied. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" said Kiko. "Alright! I'm meeting a businessman for my carear. Thats all!" Ctystal said. "Okay" Kiko said. With that both girls left.

Kiko view (Not POV)

Kiko was going to the aparment complex when her pendent started glowing. Kiko looked at it the looked up. There above her was a large blye bird flying above her. The bird landed next to Kiko. "Hey Nayru!" (An: It Naa-ru the 'y' is selint). The bird took form of a human boy with curly bule hair and bule eyes. He had a bule shrit with blue jeans and bule seankers. "Where are you going Kiko?" Nayru asked. "Joey asked me to go to the arcade with him" Kiko respoud. "Is this a date?" Nayru teased. "Can it!" Kiko yelled at Nayru. Nayru just laughed and changes back into a pheoinx form and left but before he did. "Kiko please be on your graud beacuse----" "I know I know Nayru" Kiko said cutting Nayru off. Nayru flew away. When Kiko got to Joey's aparment she knocked on the door and Joey came out quick. Joey was wearing a white shrit with a bule jacket and jeans. "Hey Kiko!" Joey said. "Ready to go?" "Yup!" Kiko said. The two blondes left to the arcade.

Crystal view(Not POV)

Crystal was outside on a table. (AN: You know how resuarts sometimes severs outside) As she waits she was a little nervous in meeting a bussinseman that answered her job application. Her pendent starts glowing. Crystal looked at it then looked up. A large white bird was coming to her. "Hikaru what are you doing here?" asked Crystal (AN: Think 'Hikari' except put 'u' insted an 'i'). The bird landed next to her and took form of a human boy. He had white starit hair and sivler eyes. He had a white shirt with white pants and white sneakers. "Well Crystal I was flying around when I spot you here" Hikaru said. "Well Hikaru it is best if you leave because if someone see you I don't know whats gonna happen" Crystal siad. "I just need to tell to keep your graud up" Hikaru said. "Why?" asked Crystal. "Torru been sense something but he qutie unsure and is best you keep your garud up" Hikaru explained. "Okay" Crystal said. Hikaru chages into a pheonix form and flew away.

As Crystal watches him she was called. "Are you Crystal Lopez?" said the voice. Crystal turned around and couldn't belive her eyes. "Y-Yes thats me" she said. Right in front of her was Seto Kaiba (AN:He wearing the same oufit as Battle City torument). He took a seat across from her started to talk to her. "How is your good is your math?" Seto asked. "I in advance and slove promblems in less than an mintue" Crystal. The last quetion Seto asked was to determied if Crystal was in. "How is your dueling skills?" he asked. Crystal took a deep brethe and said. "I own three of the rare dargons every possibe and my skills are undefatble." Crystal said. Seto rasied an eyebrow. "Okay by your application I read good things about you when can you start?" Seto said. Crystal widen her eyes she couldn't belive it. She got apceted into the top company. "Thank you Mr. Kabia. This is an honor working for you" Crystal siad. "How can I repay you?" "You just need to know Domino more I'll be more likey to show" Seto said. "Thank you" Crystal replied.

In the city

As Seto show Crystal the city Seto heard a girl's voice. "Oh shit!" Crystal said. "What?" Seto asked. They notice both Joey and Kiko coming out of the aracde and Kiko was walking backwards when she hit Crystal. "Opps sorry....... Crystal?!" Kiko said. "Kiko...... Get off!" Crystal scream. Kiko got off quickly. "Kiko you ok?" Joey gose up. Joey stoped when he saw Seto. "Kaiba"Joey said. "Wheeler" Seto said. "What are you doing here Wheeler?" "What the city ain't big engouh for the two of us moneybags?" Joey said. "Look mutt if I was you I will leave right now?" Seto said. Joey was about to grab Seto of it wasn't for Kiko who pulled him back. Joey was going to leave but then he turn around and said "Kaiba one of these days I'll getcha and this rivaly will be over!" "Not a chance mutt! You will never beat me in a million years." Seto said

Back home

Kiko and Crystal return back to there home. "So how was it?" Merina asked. "Everything went fine" Crystal said. "You were with Seto Kaiba!!!!!!!" Kiko screamed. "I was taking a job application! And I got apceted!" Crystal

scream at Kiko. As the two agure Merina went upstairs from the agurement. She sits on her bed and looks out the window. She wanted to forget all the strees she had after she moved. _I didn't even want to come here in the first place. But it was the only way to get rid James and to leave all Dark Wizards that were following us, but on the other hand I left my close freinds. _Merina though. Merina just looked out of the window and sigh.

Joey's home

"Danmit! Why dose Kaiba has go and ruin the fun!!!" Joey said. "Joey calm yourself or you'll hurt yourself" Serenity said. "Sis I have a headache right now" Joey said when he looked at his sister who was at his bedroom door. "Okay Joey... Good night" said Serentiy. "Night sis" Joey said. Serentiy left her brother. "And to make this worse I have to do this stupid essay!" Joey said as slams his pencil on the paper. Little that he knows he was begin watched.

Kabia mansion

Seto was very busy on his laptop working on his company's work. "Seto are you gonna go to bed?" Mokuba asked as he came out in his pjs. "Don't worry Mokuba I just need to finish some things" Seto replied not looking up from his laptop. "Alright Seto....Good night" Mokuba said. "Night Mokuba" Seto said. "I can't belive Wheeler came by and embarresed me in front of my new employe" Seto said to himself. "That mutt". Little did Seto know he was also begin watched.

DMoS13:Well there you have it!

Torru:Know about those three rare dragons eh?

Yami:Yes I would like to know

Yugi:Yea

DMoS13:Alright about that I tend to make up new cards so sue me!

Yugi:Nobody will sue you

Torru:Yea

DMoS13:Ok folks FYI I won't be updateing soon because one I'll be going to my mom's house and she dosen't have a computer and two I'll be getting tons of homework

Yami:Thats whats coming up

DMoS13:Review!!!!!


	4. Tarra

Yugioh:The Pheonix Choincles

DMoS13:I'm back!!!!

Torru:Ya missed us?

DMoS13:Of cousre they did

Yami and Yugi:What about us?

DMos13:Um.....Uh..... To the reviews!!!!

Yami,Yugi, and Torru: (_sweatdrops)_

_Kate Ryou: Thanks for reveiwing! I'm useing a dictionary and my ma's and dad's help to spell check this. I'll see you in the IM's too!_

**Discailmer: Dark Mage of Sea 13 dose not own Yugioh**

DMoS13:Well lets get on with da story!!!

Torru:(_whispers to Yugi and Yami)_ Thank Ra she didn't have sugar!

DMoS13:(_bonks Torru)_

Torru:Ow!

Notes: 'this' mind link

_this_ in mind

* * *

Chapter Four: Tarra

Its been a week since Merina,Kiko, and Crystal came to Domino City, enroll in Domino High School, and became friends with Yugi and his friends. Little that Yugi know he was going to have an unexcpected surpires when he return home.

"Hey Merina" Yugi said as he went up to Merina who was at her locker. "Hey Yugi" Merina said. "So Merina... I was... well you see..." Yugi hestided.

'Yugi is not hard to ask her to hang out'

'I will like to see you try Yami!'

Yami smriked threw the mind link.

'All right'

'What a mintue Yami! That was a joke!' Yugi screamed threw the mind link.

Yami chuckled threw the mind link.

'I'm sorry little one but I was tempted'

'Ha ha very funny'

"Um Yugi? This Huston calling space shuttle Yugi are you there?"(AN:I was tempted!) Merina asked Yugi as she waved her hand infront of Yugi. "Oh sorry Merina!" Yugi said. "So you were about to tell me something right?" Merina said. "Yeah! Well..... Um..... I was.... hopeing...Um.... that you and me can hang out tomorrow?" Yugi finally said. Merina looked at him and thought about it. _She gonna say 'no' she is gonna say 'NO'_ Yugi thought. Before Yugi could apologize to her Merina looked at him and said. "Of course Yugi". Yugi couldn't belive his ears. A girl just said yes to hang out with him and normaly no girl will say yes. "Okay!" Yugi said really happy. "Pick you up a ten am?" "Sure Yugi" Merina respond. "Okay... Well we better head to first period then" said Yugi. Merina noded and headed to first period with Yugi.

Durning first period

"Yugi got a date! Yugi got a date! Yugi a date!" Joey,Tea,Tristan, and Duke sang. "Quit it guys! Is not a date!" Yugi said to them in a annoyed voice. "Sorry Yug. We were just messing with ya" Joey said. "Even though is really nice you finally meet someone who is in to stuff like you...If you know what I mean" Tea teased. "Tea" Yugi said annoyed. The group just laughed. "Just kidding Yugi! I wouldn't mean it!" She said. "Tell me something if you are gonna try to kiss her she need to bend down" Duke said. "Duke!" Yugi shouted in his ear. "Just joking! Sorry!" Duke apologize. Yugi was really getting annoyed.

By the end at the school day the gang kept annoying Yugi just for fun but the good thing is was that they told no one in public.

As Yugi was walking home he was thinking how fun he was going with Merina.

'Is it just me or dose my little light has a little crush on Merina?'

'Who me?!'

Yami came out in sprit form and looked at Yugi. "You have a cursh her little one" Yami said. "Me? No way!" Yugi said. Yami looked at him agian."You know you are bad liar Yugi" Yami said to him. Yugi sighed. "Alright Yami you caught me." Yugi admited. "So my little light has a crush on Merina" Yami said. "Don't make fun of me Yami" Yugi told Yami. "Now why will I do that to my aibou?" Yami asked (AN:It means 'partner' in japanese people) "Because you are the dark" Yugi answered. Yami chuckled and walks by Yugi.

Yugi's home

"Grampa I'm home!" Yugi called as he enter the Game Shop. "Grampa?" Yugi called agian as he heads upsatairs. When he got there he saw a note on the counter. He picked up the note and read it.

_Yugi,_

_Went out to get some groceries since we ran out of food._

_Please watch the Game Shop until I return home._

_Love,_

_Grampa._

Yugi put down the note, grab his notebook, headed to the shop and begin to watch the shop as he did his homework. As he did his homework he heard a 'thump' from upstairs. "Where did that come form?" Yugi asked. Yami came out in sprit form and looked at Yugi with a 'something is not right' look. Yugi took a quick glance at the shop then headed upstairs with Yami behide him.

Once they got there they heard anthoer 'thump'. Yugi and Yami looked at Yugi's bedroom door. Yugi open the door and went in. He looked around and notice something. There... on his desk was an electric wave going from his deck to his clock. "Thats odd." Yami said. Yugi went up to his deck and picked it up. But the odd thing was it didn't shock. Yami went up to the deck and touch it as well. It didn't shocked him too. As the two of them look at the deck there was that 'thump' and then a mumble. Yugi went to his closet and when he opened it and he got pined down. "I knew it was you! The wave didn't shcok you!" it said. Yugi looked up and saw what pined him down. There on him was a girl with yellow eyes and blonde hair. She had a yellow shirt and yellow caprie pants and yellow sneakers on. "Do you mind?" Yami asked. She looked up and saw Yami. "Oh! I'm sorry pharaoh! I didn't mean to pin down your light!" She said as she got off of Yugi. "Who are you?" Yugi asked the girl. "Oh me? I'm Tarra.... The lighting pheonix" she said. Yugi and Yami looked at her then laughed. Tarra looked at them confused. "Whats so funny?" Tarra asked. "You? ... A pheonix? Yeah right!" Yugi said. Yami look at the girl and before he could say something to Yugi, Tarra started to glow. Yugi backed up a few steps from Tarra and watched. "What in Ra's name is going on?" Yami asked. The light blinded Yugi and Yami for a few secounds. When the light faded the boys looked up and mouth drop. (AN:Can ya all just think about it? Yami mouth droping?). Tarra was now a large yellow bird, with eyes of joy and sparks coming out of her. "See? I told you I was pheonix." Tarra said to the mouth droping boys. Yugi came back and said "Wait a mintue. I thought there was only one element and thats fire" "Thats the leader." Tarra respoud as she changes back into a human girl. "You mean there is more than fire?" Yami asked. "There is lots of things you need to know more pharaoh, even though you got your memory back" Tarra said. "There is fire, lighting which thats me, aqua, earth, light, and dark." "I never knew there was more" Yugi said. "Well.... all I need to do is give you this" Tarra said as she pulls out a yellow sphere with a teardrop in it._ What is that?_ Yugi asked himself. "Yugi dosen't that look familar?" Yami asked. Yugi though about it them he remember.

_Fashback_

_Merina took off a pendent which was a ruby-red sphere. "This has been passed down from my mother ever snice anicent Egypt"_

_End of Fashback_ (AN:I'm so not good at the fashback thingy)

"You use this to communicate with me. And when it glows it means I'm coming or other pheonix is near" Tarra explained. Tarra gave Yugi the yellow sphere. Yugi recived it and ask "What am I going to do with it? I can't wear it like Merina snice I got the puzzle." "Don't worry" Tarra said as she touched the sphere. The sphere quickly turned into something amlost like a bracelet. Tarra put it on Yugi's wrist. Yugi looked at it and as he did the sphere glowed. "Why is it glowing so much?" Yugi asked Tarra. "The reason is because I'm here!" She said. Yugi looked at it agian then asked Tarra "Will someone notice it?" "Not likely only the ones with phoenixes will see it." Yugi eyes widen. "Thats why I notice Merina's pendent and not the others!" Yugi said. "So let me get get this right." Yami started. "Everytime the sphere starts to glow you are ethier coming or another pheonix is near?" Yami said. "Yes pharaoh, thats all." Tarra respoud. Tarra was about to leave threw the window when Yugi call to Tarra. "Hey wait!". Tarra turned around. "How will Yami and I know it will be you instend of another pheonix?" Yugi asked. "Thats easy" Tarra said as she tarsfrom into a pheonix. "The sphere will only turn yellow when I'm near if it changes a different color it's not me" she said. With that she took off and left Yugi and Yami. Yugi and Yami watched as Tarra left into the sky and vanshied into thin air. "Well Yugi, I never knew you will be a pheonix holder." Yami said to Yugi. "Yami, I'm one because I have you as my dark" Yugi said. Yami nod and the two boys left the room in the gameshop.

That night

Yugi kept looking at the yellow sphere Tarra gave him. _Why do I get the feeling there is more than being a pheonix holder?_ Yugi thought. He looked at the ceiling and few moments later sleep took over him.

* * *

DMos13:Phew! I hope that wasn't too long!

Torru:We been workin out butts off

Yugi:But there is one thing I can't wait and thats the weekend!

DMoS13:Right! Holloween is almost here!

Yami:Just don't go on sugar high Dark Mage

DMoS13:I will not try too! Review!!!!


	5. Earthzina

Yugioh: The Pheonix Chorincles

DMoS13:We are back!!!!

Yugi: Has everyone had a good Halloween?

Torru:'Cause we did!

Yami:We abouslety had fun

DMoS13:Now.... Reveiws!

_Kate Ryou: Why is Seto such a stick in the mud? Well I hope you guys had a good Holloween! And don't worry when Seto sees his pheonix in the next chapter you'll be suprise at his reaction but I'm not spoiling it!_

Yugi: Can we go to the story now?

DMoS13:Just one thing before we can go on the chapter this takes place the same day Yugi met his pheonix

Yami: Wonder what Joe---- _(gets glomps by Dark Mage)_

Torru:Haha!

DMoS13:No telling!

Notes:

_this_ in head

**Discalimer:Dark Mage of Sea 13 dose not own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 5: Earthzina

After Yugi left Joey said goodbye to his freinds and went home. "Well I can't wait for tomorrow! Its da weekend!" Joey excalimed. As he walked home he was humming a tune. Joey didn't knew he was being followed.

Joey's home

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" Joey shouted as he enter the apartment. Joey looked around and saw his dad sleeping on the couch. Joey sweatdrop when he saw this. "Okay time for a snack" Joey said. Joey went to his room, dumped his backpack on his bed and headed to the kitchen. When he entered he saw his little sister making sandwhiches. "I when brother is hungry I go to the kitchen and make a snack for him" Serentiy said as she gave Joey the plate that had the sandwhich. Joey recived the plate and thank his sister. " Ya know, is it my mouth that says 'I hungry' or my stomach ya hear?" Joey asked as he take a bite out of his sandwhich. "It's your stomach bro, I can hear it before you come in the apartment." Serentiy answered. Joey looked at her giveing her a you-are-bullfing look. Serentiy laughed at her brother's face.

"Buuuurp! Excuse me." Joey said after he finshed the sandwhich. "Thanks Serentiy." "Your welcome bro" Serentiy said as she picked up the plate. "Well I better do my homework 'Cause my teachers expect my P.E. teacher are evil" Joey said as he left the kitchen.

Before he got up to his room, Joey heard a 'thump'. Serentiy came out of the kitchen. "Did you heard that Joey?" she asked. Joey nodded. "Where is is coming from?" Serentiy asked agian. "It sounded like it came from my room." Joey answered. Joey and Serentiy went down the hall to Joey's room. Before the two of them could enter they heard another 'thump'. Serentiy went behide her brother and said "Joey I'm sacred". "Don't worry sis. Whoever is in there is gonna have a problem with Wheeler here" Joey said as he cracked his knuckles. Joey open the door and went in with Serentiy behide him. Everthing looked normal.... For a messy room(AN: I couldn't help it! Is the sugars fault!). "Hmm ..... Nothing here but dus---" (Joey was about to saw dustbunnies!) "Joey on your deck!" Serentiy cut him off. Joey looked at what Serentiy was pointing at. Joey's eyes widened. There ontop of his deck was a starge plant. "Joey thats a Venus Fly Trap" Serentiy said. "A Venus what?!" Joey yelled. " A Venus Fly Trap. Its a plant that traps flys and eats them" Serentiy explained. Joey looked at the green plant that looked liked it have green long teeth and it was open. Joey went up to his deck but Serentiy pulled him back. " Joey those things can snap your finger if you touch them." she said. "Serentiy I have to get my deck. It has the Time Wizard Yug gave before Duelist Kingdom" Joey said as he look at Serentiy. Serentiy looked at her brother and then let him go. "Thanks sis you don't know how this means." Joey said. "I know.... You used that card on your frist Battle City duel right?" Serentiy said. "Right" Joey reaspoud. _Okay.... Here gose nothing_ Joey thought. He took a deep breathe and went up to his deck. Joey toched his deck and the plant didn't bite him. Joey opened his eyes and sighed in relief. Then all of a sudden Joey and Serentiy heard a giggle. Joey turned around to where was that giggleing coming from. He then walked to his closet. When he open it he was pin down by a girl. "I knew the Venus Fly Trap will never bite the holder of the Earth Pheonix!" She said. The girl that was on Joey had long brown hair, brown eyes, a light tan shirt and carpies and a tanish color sandals. "Who the fuck are you?!" Joey shouted at the girl. "Get off of my brother! " Serentiy shouted at the girl too. The brown haired girl got off of Joey and smiled. Joey got up and Serentiy ran next to him. " Hi! My name is Earthzina.... The Earth Pheonix" she said. Joey looked at Earthzina and laughed. Serentiy blinked two times. "Whats so funny?" Earthzina asked. " A pheonix is a legendary bird which probary might mean it is not real" Serentiy explianed. Joey was still laughing until he took a deep breathe. " You a pheonix? Yeah right!" Joey said. Earthzina frowned and then starts glowing. Joey and Serentiy sheild there eyes for the light was bright. " What the Hell is going on?" Joey asked. After the light faded Joey and Serentiy look up and there mouths droped. Earthzina was now a large bird the color brown. Her eyes were a sweet chocalate brown. Her long tail was sort of like a slash and her wings were powerfull. " Now do you belive?" Earthzina asked. Joey look at Earthzina and fainted.

Few mintues after Joey fantied

Joey was at a siting pose with Serenity faning him. " So.... you are a **real** pheonix?" Joey asked. " Correct" Earthzina said. "And I'm **your **holder?" Joey asked agian. "Correct agian" Earthzina said. Joey sighed and said " My life keeps on gettin' werider and werider". "Why do you say that?" Earthzina asked. Joey explain what happen from Duelist Kingdom to the Battle City Finals. " My goodnes" Earthzina said after litsening what Joey said. " Yup from weridos to psycho heads planing to take over the world" Joey said. Earthzina got up to her feet and went up to Joey. " Thats why you were choosen to be the Earth Pheonix holder" Earthzina said as she took out a brown sphere with a teardorp in it. "What is that?" Serentiy asked. " This is the sphere you use to communicate with me. When it glows it means I'm near or a differnt pheonix is near." Earthzina explained. Earthzina gave Joey the sphere and all of a sudden it had a chain to it. Joey put it on like a dog tag necklace. "Hey wait mintue! Why is it glowing too much?" Joey asked. " Easy silly. It means I'm here." Earthzina said with a laugh. "Ha ha very funny, Earthzina" Joey said annoyed. "Well I better be leaving" Earthzina said as she went to the window. "Hold up! I will I know it you and not someone other?" Joey asked. Earthzina turned around. "It will only tuned brown when I'm near. It wil change a differnt color for another phoenix" Earthzina said as she changes into a pheonix. "Any more quetions before I leave?" she asked. "No" Serentiy said. "My quetions are answered for right now.... I think" Joey said. "Well then.... Goodbye!" Earthzina said. With that she left. Serentiy faced her brothr. "My brother.... Holder of a pheonix..... I'm such a lucky sister" Serentiy said. "Yea you are sis" Joey said as he gave Serentiy a noogie.

That night

Joey was in his bed still looking at the sphere. _I wonder if I'm the only pheonix holder?_ Joey thought. Sleep was taking over of Joey. He was then fast asleep.

* * *

DMoS13: Phew! Done!

Torru:I got candy!

Yugi: Yum!

DMoS13: SUGAR!!!!!

Yami:_ (sighs)_ Here we go agian

DMoS13: At least can I get two rewievs pretty please?


	6. Itami

Yugioh: The Pheonix Chorincles

DMoS13:Wazz up!!

Yugi:Hi!

Yami: Hello

Torru: And welcome to another chapter off---

DMoS13: Yugioh: The Pheonix Chorincles

Yugi: Lets go to the reviews!

_Exoticprincesses: Hold SHF down SR! We don't want her to spoil the story!!! Well anyways Yugi got lighting pheonix not because of his hair (even though it dose look like lighting) he got her because.....Because...OMG I forgot._

Yugi: What is that soupsed to mean that my hair looks like lighting?

DMoS13: No interupting!!!!

_KateRyou: Seto you are sooo mean! Thinking Joey will lose his hand! Well you will get a suprise Seto Kaiba and I hope Kate will rub it in your face!_

Torru:Speaking about Seto Kaiba

Yami: Is this the chapter where he mee---- _(gets glomped by Dark Mage)_

DMoS13: No tell!!!

Yugi: Yami you really need to stay queit

Yami: _(pinned down by Dark Mage)_

**Disclamier: Dark Mage of Sea 13 dose not own Yugioh**

Notes: _this_ in mind

* * *

Chapter 6: Itami

Kabiacrop

Seto Kaiba was at his work, workiong at his laptop. _Why don't my workers can never get anything right for once?_ Seto thought. He kept working when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter" Seto said not lookingh up from his laptop. Crystal came in through the door and in a timid voice she asked. " You needed me Mr. Kaiba?". " Yes Lopez, please take a seat " Seto said as he pointed to a seat infront of his desk. Crystal took a seat and waited for Seto to speak up. Seto closed his laptop and looked at Crystal staright in the eye. He could tell she was scared snice her hands were shaking. " Mrs. Lopez I would like to see those dragon cards you discribed" Seto said. Crystal had a mental sigh of reilf and went into her deck box. She got out three cards and handed them to Seto. When Seto recive the cards he almost choke. The dragons were almost like the Blue-Eyes White Dragons he owned excpect the dragons had krystal eyes and white skin. The attack of the dragons were 3000 and its defense was 2500 just like the Blue-Eyes.

"Those are the new crads Mr. Peguses only released in America" Crystal explain. _No duh, Peguses only keep the good cards to himself or send somewhere else_ Seto thought. "What are they called?" Seto asked. " the Krystal-Eyes White Dragon" Crystal answered. " How were you able to get these crads?" Seto asked agian. " After I got my frist one, I duel people who had one for keeps and I won the other two." Crystal said. " Mr. Peguses only made three of those dragons" she added. _Obvious, he only made three Blue-Eyes_ Seto thought. He handed back the crads to Crystal and sent her back. Seto went back to his laptop and contuie working. He didn't notice that he was begin wacthed.

11:00 pm - Kabia mansion

Seto had came back from his work. Seto was a little impressed that his worker, Crystal Lopez, had recive her other two Krystal-Eyes. He was also thinking how nice she puts her hair up. Seto shook his head. _Why am I thinking about her? I don't have time for women _Seto thought. As he enters the living room, he turns around, Seto saw nothing.

" Okay there is nothing there. So why do I feel like I'm being stakled." Seto said to himself. He rolled his eyes and conutie heading towards his room. As he walks he heard a 'thump'. " Where did that came from?" Seto asked himself. He heads up where he heard the 'thump'. He heard the sound agian and it came from his room. Seto opened his door to see it was nothing. " I must be overworked and starting to hear things. " Seto said. He enter his room and saw what might be black somke. " What the hell?!" Seto said suprised. " What is that?". He went over it and saw the black somke was covering his deck. _When people mess with my deck its personal_ Seto thought. (AN: You take everything personal!!!). He was about to reach for his deck when he notice black electricity going around the smoke. Seto stoped for a moment, then procced to get his deck back. His hand went in the black somke but the somke didn't shock him. Seto then got his deck out. He looked at his deck and had a confused look (AN: Can you all think of that?) on his face.

"So this is the holder off the dark pheonix?" said a voice. Seto look around to see where that voice came from. " Who are you? I demand that you come out of your hiding place!" Seto demand. A girl came out off the shadows. She had black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt, a black miniskirt and black sneakers. Seto looked at her and said " Who the hell are you?". " Aren't **we **rude?" the girl asked sarcastically. Seto glared at the girl. " You know you can hurt you eyes like that" She said. " Just tell me who you are" Seto spat at her. " Fine then be that way." She said. Seto countie to glare at her. "My name is Itami (AN: E-ta-me the 'I' is pronced as an 'e') The dark Pheonix"

Seto looked at the girl and scoft. " There is no such things as pheonixes" He said. "Oh really? Do want a bet?" Itami asked. " If you can prove to me you are a pheonix in the next 20 secounds I'll reconsider" Seto said with a smrik. " Fine then but I'm gonna say 'I told you so' " She said. Before Seto could say another work the was a bright light that blind him for a few seconds. Seto blink a few times then turn around and almost choke. There infront of him was a large black bird with black eyes that are cold and a long black tail. " I told you so" Itami said. Seto got up still suprise. " I must be dreaming. That must be it!" Seto said. "If you are dreaming... pinch yourself" Itami told Seto. Seto looked at her and pinched himdself. He winced and found out its not a dream. " Then... It must be a hallucination of begin overworked" Seto said. " If you were hallucinating you wouldn't feel this" Itami said. She then peck Seto on the head. "OW!!!" Seto yelled. Seto put his hand on his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Itami change back into a human girl.

" Realx. I wouldn't hurt my holder." She said. Seto looked at her and glared at her agian. " Stop the glareing already" Itami snap at Seto. Seto rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?" asked Seto. " To give you this Preist" Itami said. "What a mintue... What did you call me?" Seto asked. " Preist" Itami said. " You been listening too much to Isthar" Seto said. Itami sighed and looked at Seto. "Look, you have got to start beliveing in your past" Itami said. Seto look at Itami and turned his back at her. Itami got pissed and wacked him. "Ow!" yelled Seto. "All right,if I start belive will you stop hiting me?" Seto asked as he rubbed his head. " Maybe... Okay" Itami said smileing. Seto agian glared at her.

Itami rolled her eyes and took out a black sphere. She gve it to Seto and he look at it. "What is it?" Seto asked. " Do I have to explain everything?" Itami said sarcastically. Seto rolled his eyes. " That the dark sphere. You use it to communicate with me" Itami explain. Seto countie to look at the sphere. " And when it glowing too much, it means I'm near or another phoenix is near." She said. "All right" said Seto. Itami was about to leave when Seto stop her. " What?" asked Itami. " Am I the only pheonix holder?" Seto asked Itami. " Well that will spoil the suprise." Itami said as she changes into a pheonix. With that she left. Seto was left confused.

Seto went to bed still thinking what Itami ment 'Well that will spoil the suprise'. _What did she ment by that? _Seto thought. As he thought about sleep came and took over him.

* * *

DMoS13: Phew! Done

Torru: Were you a little too harsh on Kabia?

Yugi: Yea

DMoS13: Someone needed to knock sense into him

Yugi and Torru: Oh

Yami: Those made up dragon crads sounded pretty ok

DMoS13: Oh Yami you are so sweet!

Yami: _(blushes)_

DMoS13: Two reviews or more and I'll update. See ya!


	7. Meeting the Demon Girl

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chroincles

DMoS13: _(crying)_ Waaaaa! I saw the episode where Yugi gets his soul taken away! WAAAAAAA!

Yugi: Um.... Dark Mage. I'm right here

DMoS13: _(stops crying)_ Yeah! _(glomps Yugi)_

Yugi:_ (groans)_

Torru: Ha!

Yami: And you say I'm the one getting glomped

Yugi: Can we just go to the reveiws?

DMoS13: Ok!

_Tima, Yami's wife: Calm down!!! Breathe! You remide me of best freind Kelsey._

Yami:_(confused look)_

DMoS13:_(trying to hold laughter)_

_Rikki K: You are soooooo nice! You will see more of this story so please wait. Hope you like this chapter._

_Exoticprincesses: (Torru,Yami and Yugi take over) Evil bunnies.... EVIL BUNNIES!!!!!!!!! (runs behide DMoS13) Please SHF! Spare us with your cute but evil bunnies! It's not my fault I'm a divorce kid that lives in two homes! And this takes long! Spare us!_

_Mew Pudding:Joey you are so funny! You had a ball seeing Seto get wacked. MP only this chapter to go and you'll see a Dark Wizard soon in the next chapters. Just wait._

_Mega Dragon: It's sooo obivous for Seto haveing the dark phoenix snice he was the last one getting his phoenix._

DMoS13: Thats done..... Where is my disclaimer poster?!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea 13 dose not own Yugioh**

DMos13: Folks in this chapter you'll met a new OC and her phoenix

Notes: _this_ in mind

'this' mind link

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7: Meeting the Demon Girl

It was a Saturday morning and Merina was sleeping in. " Merrrrrrriiiiiiinaaaaaaa!" Kiko said as she pokes Merina. Merina moaned and and put her pillow on top of her. "Fine be that way,I just need to reminde you that Yugi is downstairs waiting for you" Kiko said. "WHAT?!!!" Merina shouted as she spranged up out of her bed. "Kiko why didn't you wake me up?" She asked as she went into the closet. "I was going to but I was pokeing you hair. Do you know it gets fluffy every morning?" said Kiko. Merina looked at the mirror and saw she had bed hair. "Damnit!" Merina cussed. Merina took out a brush and starts brushing her hair. Kiko on the other hand went downstairs.

Downstairs

Kiko saw Yugi sitting on the couch petting a grayish-sliverish Labrador Retriever. "Ya like Silver?" Kiko asked. Yugi stoped petting Silver and looked up at Kiko. "Yeah. He is nice" Yugi answered. Kiko smiled at Yugi and Yugi smiled back. Yugi then looked up and saw Merina coming downstairs. Yugi quickly had a blush on him when he saw what Merina was wearing. Merina was wearing a lavender tank top, with a white jacket on it and was wearing blue jeans. He also notice the red sphere Merina was wearing. _Wow.... She really is pretty _Yugi thought. "So you ready to go?" Merina asked. "Yeah..... Lets go" Yugi said. "It's a date! It's a date!It's a date!" Kiko sang. "When I come back I'm gonig to kill you!!!" Merina shouted at Kiko. Kiko quickly squeled and ran into the kitchen. Both Merina and Yugi headed outside.

In Downtown Domino City

Yugi was talking to Merina as the go to the arcade."So... Do you duel?" Yugi asked. "Yeah. I do" Merina answered. "Cool" Yugi said. Merina talk to him more she notice a yellow shpere. _No way._ Merina thought. _Yugi is the holder of the Lighting Phoenix?_. As the two walked, they were being watched.

The preson was on a building roof. "Welll this is new" she said. The girl had long red hair with black tips. The left eye was crimson-red and the right eyes was emerald green. She had a black shirt, with black pants and black shoes. She a green sphere with a teardrop in it and it was on a gold chain. Her pendent started to glow, and the girl looked up. A large green bird landed next to the girl. "So Bri... Tell me what you see down there?" the girl asked as she pointed to Yugi and Merina. The bird took form of a human boy with green hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with green pants and green shoes. "Well Ukino, I see Merina the Fire Phoenix holder and....... A boy with starnge hair?" said Bri. Ukino glanced at Bri. "Look closer Bri" Ukino said. Bri looked closer at the boy and saw a yellow sphere on his wrist. Bri's eyes widen and he looked at Ukino. "Ukino do you think... That boy is the Lighting Phoenix holder?" asked Bri. "Well I gusse we will have to find out" Ukino responed. Ukino then glow herself. She changed into a white fox with three tails. Bri changed back into a phoenix. Ukino then jumped down from roof to roof while Bri flew down.

Meanwhile

"Hey Yugi can I ask you quetion?" Merina asked. "Sure Merina" Yugi said. "Yugi where did you get that sphere?" Merina asked Yugi. Yugi looked at the sphere he was wearing on his wrist. _Oh no!_ Yugi thought.

'Well Yugi. Looks like you have to tell her everything'

'Do I have to Yami?'

'Little one.'

'All right. I'll tell her'

'Thats more like it' (AN: Did I just made Yami sound like a parent?)

Yugi closed the mind link and looked at Merina. "Will you belive me if I tell you?" Yugi asked. "Of coures I will" Merina answered. "You sure?" Yugi asked. "Yes. I'm sure." Merina answered. Yugi took a deep breathe and explain everything. He told her about meeting Tarra the Lighting Phoeinx and how he got the sphere. When he was done he looked at Merina. _She is gonna laugh! She gonna laugh!_ Yugi thought. Before Yugi could saw another word he looked at Merina and she was smileing. Confused on why? Yugi asked her why she was smileing. "Yugi. I never knew you were a phoenix holder!" Merina said. Yugi just blinked.

'How dose she know I'm the holder of the Lighting Phoenix?'

'Maybe her phoenix told her'

'Maybe'

Yugi closed the mind link and smiled at Merina. Merina was all jumpy. "I just can't belive it!" Merina said. Before she said another word Yugi and Merina were interupted by a girl's voice. "Long time it's been hasn't, Merina?" the girl's voice asked. Merina turned around and in front of her was Ukino. Merina smiled and went up to her. "Ukino. What are you doing her?" Merina asked. "What? I can't come to see my cousin?" Ukino said. Merina smiled and Ukino smiled back. Merina introduce Yugi to Ukino. Yugi notice the green sphere she was wearing. "So is this a date Merina?" Ukino teased. Merina turned red and glare at Ukino. Ukino laughed at Merina's reaction. Ukino rubbed her cousin's hair and left. Once it was safe Merina pushed Yugi into the arcade. "Don't they make the cutest couple, eh Bri?" Ukino asked as she hide behide a tree. "Now Ukino, spying on them is not right. ......... But, they do make a cute couple. The Fire Phoenix holder with the Lighting Phoenix holder" said Bri. The demon girl laughed and dedcide to head to see her other cousins.

Merina's home (AN: Kiko lives there too)

Kiko was in the living room working on her deck. "Hmmm..... If I use this card on my opponent's strongest monster on the field..... What do you think Nayru?" Kiko said as she looked up a Nayru. Nayru shurged. Ukino entered the room and saw Kiko working on her deck. "Awwww. Isn't cute when Kiko thinks" Ukino said. Kiko turned around and saw her cousin. "Ukino!!!!!" She squealed. Kiko wraped her arms around Ukino and gave her a tight hug. "You are squeezeing me!" Ukino said. Kiko let go of her cousin and gave her a cheeky smile. The two of them started talk to each other.

Hour later

The two girls were interuped by a knock at the door. Kiko went up, answer the door and saw Joey. Before she could saw hi she saw a brown sphere around Joey's neck. "Um...... Joey whats that?" Was all Kiko could say and pointed to the sphere. Joey explain to her everything. Kiko jumped when she heard this. "Joey I never knew you were a holder!" she said. Joey was confused. Kiko explain to Joey everything. She then show Joey her Aqua sphere. Joey was surpise to see this. Ukino peeked to see what was up and she smrik when she saw this. _Looks like Kiko found someone like her _Ukino thought. She sneaked out of the back door and met up with Bri.

Outside

"So where to Ukino?" Bri asked. "Our last stop will be at Kaiba Crop. Crystal works there" Ukino said. She then glowed and change into her demon form. Bri also changed into his Phoenix form. The two of them left to Kaiba Crop.

At Kaiba Crop

Crystal was watching the workers work. She slaped herself and said "Hello! You guys are doing it wrong agian!". The workers looked at her and beg for a second chance. Crystal rolled her eyes and gave them a second chance._ Now I know why Mr. Kaiba gets annoyed. These workers know nothing_ Crystal thought. As she watches them, she didn't notice Ukino sneaked in. "So this is where you work? It's broing as hell for me" Ukino said. Crystal turned around and saw Ukino. "Ukino....... How?....... What are you doing here?" Crystal asked. "What is up with you and your sister? The only person who greeted me was Kiko" Ukino said a little upset. "Sorry Ukino. But how did you pass security?" Crystal asked. "Oh thats easy. The grauds were sleeping on the job, so walked right in" Ukino said proudly. Crystal sighed. Ukino just smiled. "Lets hope my boss dose not catch you or I'll be in so much toruble." Crystal said. "Speaking about your boss is that him coming down?" Ukino asked as she points to Seto coming towards Crystal. Crystal turned around, turned white and pushed Ukino to hide. Ukino went to hide in the shadows snice she was wearing dark clothes. "Lopez, I need to talk to you" Seto said as he went up to Crystal. Crystal noded and followed Seto to another room. Lucky for Ukino snice she was a demon she had a good hearing. She went to the room door and started to listen.

In the room

Crystal was curious why Seto wanted to talk to her. She then notice a black sphere. _No way! Mr. Kaiba? The Dark Phoenix holder?_ Crystal thought. Seto caught her eye and notice she was looking at the sphere. "So this means your a phoenix holder?" Seto asked. Crystal nodded. "You know can talk unless you went mute a few minutes ago" said Seto. "I just can't belive you are a Phoenix holder Mr. Kaiba" she said. "Yeah. I got a black phoenix that likes to wack people." Seto said. Crystal giggled. Seto smiled, he made a girl laugh. "No disrespect but I think it's funny" Crystal said. "It's okay." Seto said. "By the way...... Call me by my first name. Calling me 'Mr.Kabia' remides me of my step-dad and makes me sound old". "Okay....... Seto" Crystal said. "Better" said Seto.

Outside of the room

_Well, the last phoenix holder. What a surpise that it's the guy who created the duel disk_ Ukino thought. Ukino decided to leave. Once she was out she went on the roof to meet Bri.

On the roof

"So you greet your cousins?" Bri asked. Ukino nodded. "I saw the other phoenixes" Bri said. Before Ukino could say something she sense something. Something dark. "Ukino?" Bri asked. Ukino lost the sense and looked at Bri. "I thought I sense something" She said. "You don't think their back....... Do you?" Bri asked. Ukino shaked her head. "It's not possibe we kicked their butt" Ukino said. Bri looked at Ukino and looked at the sky. He sighed. "You are right" Bri said. "Lets go home". Ukino smiled and changed into her deamon form. Bri changed into his Phoenix form. The two of them left for home. They didn't notice they were being watch by hooded person. "Found them all" the person said. He then disapper with a could that was left of him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

DMoS13:Phew! Done!

Yami:That was good

Yugi:Yea

Torru:Yup!

DMoS13: You know the drill! Two reviews or more or no update!


	8. Frist Dark Wizard, First Attack

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chornicels

DMoS13: Oh Ra! How can it get so cold in FL?!

Yugi:_(wearing a jacket and rubing his hands)_ Ask Mother Nature

Yami: When you get the chance

Torru:I'm not cold.

DMoS13:Thats because you are a Fire Phoenix!

Torru: _(smiles)_

Yugi: Just go to the reviews

_Tima, Yami's wife: (bowing) Thank you! Thank you very much! And Tiki I'm doing this for a freind so will the two of you don't get into a cat fight please?_

Torru: Why will she like Kaiba?

DMoS13:Ask her yourself.

_Rikki K: You like OCs too? Cool! Thanks for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Mew Pudding: Did you and Joey switch places agian? And Joey everyone gets bed hair........ Even you!_

_Exoticprincesses: Thank you for spareing us. You and your freind are gonna take over the world? (backs up). Count me out._

_u'r friend Alyssa: Thanks for likeing it! Well telling you will spoil it so you have to find out yourself. Okay?_

_PockyMuncher: Thanks! Ukino is one of the chacthers. I'll read Rikki K's stories!_

DMoS13: Ok folks in this chapter the action takes place!

Torrru: So sit back,

Yami: Relax,

Yugi: And enjoy the chapter!

_this _in mind

'this' mind link

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 8: First Dark Wizard, First Attack

The next day

Yugi was watching over the Gameshop when all of a sudden person came in the Gameshop. Yugi looked up and saw Merina who was the one who enter. Yugi quickly got a magazine and hide his face.

'Yugi what are you doing?' Yami asked through the mind link.

'Um...... Just reading a magazine'

'You are hideing your face from Merina, right?'

Yugi sighed. He always knew he was a bad lier when he is with Yami. Yugi put down the mag and just wait until Merina notice him. Merina notice Yugi and she was surprise to see him. She walk up to him at the counter. For Yugi on the other hand when he saw her come up to him his heart kept beating faster. "Hi Yugi!" Merina said with a smile on her face. Yugi quickly hide his blush and manage to say hi back. "Do you work here?" Merina asked. "My granpa owns the shop and we live upstairs. I'm just watching the shop while he gets some supplies" Yugi answered. "You must be the luckest kid ever" Merina said. Yugi blushed. The door open and Mr. Mutou came in with boxes. "Yugi! A little help?" Mr. Mutou asked. Yugi left the counter and helped his grandfather with the boxes. Once they were done Yugi introduced Merina to Mr. Muto. "It's a pleasure to meet you sire" Merina said. "Hey Merina, do you have your cards with you?" Yugi asked. "Yeah. I do." Merina said. "Why don't we head upstairs and you can show me" Yugi said. "Okay" Merina said. The two of them headed upstairs while Mr. Muto watched the shop.

Upstairs

Merina took out her deck and show it to Yugi. Yugi looked through her deck. "These are good cards" Yugi said. "Thanks, but out of my deck I have two cards that are my favorite" Merina said. "Just keep looking" She added. Yugi looked through when he came up to a card that almost looked like his Dark Magican. The spellcaster had green hair insetend of purple and it is dressed in blue, not purple. The spellcaster also had a green staff just like his Dark Magican and the same attack and defense. "I see you found my first favorite" Merina said with a smile. "Yeah. He looks like just like my Dark Magican" Yugi said. "Dark Magican of the Sea or Magican of the Sea for short." Merina said. "It only came out in America" she added. Yugi looked at the card and put it down on the table. He conutie to look through the deck when he saw card that had a black cat with gargolye wings and the same attack and defense as Dark Magican Girl. He looked at card and read its effects. "And thats my second favorite, Magican's Cat." Merina said. "I never seen a such a card that gains a 500 power boast with Dark Magican, Dark Magican Girl, and Magican of Black Choas are all on the feild or graveyard" Yugi said. "Don't forget this card, Magican of the Sea" Merina said as she picks up her card. "So that'll be be...... 4000!" Yugi said. Before the two can talk more there was an explosion. The two teens quickly went downstairs.

Downstairs

The two teens meet up with Yugi's grandfather who was on the ground. "Grampa! What happened?!" Yugi asked as he gose to Mr. Muto's side. Mr. Muto lean up and said "Someone in a black hood came in asking for the holder. Yugi, I think they are after your puzzle" Mr. Muto said. Yugi was pissed. Who could ever do this to his grandfather? "Merina, please help my grampa to a room" Yugi said. Merina nodded and helped Mr. Muto up to his feet and take him upstairs. Yugi went outside when all of a sudden the sphere on his wrist started to glow yellow. "Prefect timeing!" Yugi said to himself. Tarra was in phoenix form, laned next to Yugi, and took form of a human girl. "Your granfather was attack by a dark wizard Yugi" Tarra said. Yugi balled up his hand into a fist.

'Shall we aibou?'

'Right'

There was a flash of light that came from the Milennium Puzzle causeing Tarra to sheild her eyes. When the light fadded Yugi had switch places with Yami. "Lead us to the dark wizard, Tarra" Yami said. Tarra nodded and took form as phoenix. Tarra took flight and Yami followed her.

Inside the Gameshop

After Merina help Mr. Muto to a room, Merina quickly went outside. Her sphere on her necklace started to glow red. She looked up and saw Torru flying towards her. Torru landed next to her and took form of a human boy. "A dark wizard attacked the lighting phoenix holder grandfather." Torru said. Merina's eyes widen, she now knew they return. "Torru, we better go to Yugi, he dosen't know what kind of magic he is dealing with!" Merina exclaimed. Torru change into his phoenix form and Merina got on him. Torru took flight and the two headed to the dark wizard.

Meanwhile

The dark wizard waited for the lighting phoenix holder. As he waited he got a call. He picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?"

**_"Did you find out who is the lighting phoenix holder?"_** The person on the other line asked.

"Yes master, I attacked a love one and the holder will be here soon" The dark wizard said,

**_"Prefect. Once we get rid of all the holders the dark wizards will take contorl of the magic stone that keeps the mortal world and the wizardy world in balnce. The Eye of the Phoenix will be ours for the taken and the worlds will be mine"_**. The person on the other line hanged up.

The dark wizard hanged up his cell phone and waited.

Yami and Tarra had reached Domino Park. "This where I sense the dark wizard." Tarra said when she turned back into a human girl. Yami entered the park and looked around. Yami then heard a laughter. He turned arond and saw the dark wizard. "Why, hello, hello, hello" The dark wizard said (AN: I had to steal that qutoe from Jim Carey in A Series of Unfortunate Events). Yami was face to face with the hooded dark wizard. "Who are you and why did you attack an innocent?" Yami demand. "Tsk tsk tsk. Aren't we rude" The dark wizard said. Yami glared at the dark wizard. "If you want to know my name is James" the dark wizard said. (AN:Think back at the other chapters!). "What do you want James?" Yami asked. "Why a duel with the lighting" James answered. "A duel with lighting?" Yami said. "This duel is were you fight with your element. For me, its the Dark Lighting Dragon" James said. All of a sudden out of the air a dark yellow dragon appears in front of James. "So are you ready Lighting Phoenix Holder?" James asked. Yami looked at Tarra, who was already in her phoenix form. "All right." Yami said. "Then let the lighting duel begin!" James said. Tarra and the lighting dragon took flight, causeing the clouds to turn gary and makeing lighting and thunder colliding.

Meanwhile

Merina saw the clouds turning gary and the thunder and lighting clashing. "A lighting duel." Merina whispered. "So he is back....... your ex-boyfriend" Torru said. "The dark wizards has indeed return" Merina said. Torru flew to the park where the duel was being held. Merina saw that Tarra was getting beat badly. "Oh no!" Merina exclaimed. Torru landed and Merina got off. She rushed to Yami. "Is she okay?" Merina asked. "Tarra, please get up!" Yami said. Tarra tired her best, but couldn't get up. "Now my dragon.......... Destory her!!!!!" James shouted. But before the dragon could attack it was hit by a blast from fire ball from Torru. The dragon got a direct hit. "Well James, you better leave before another attack like that will destory your dragon" Merina said in a thearting voice. James was pissed at Merina. "Merina! You and the Lighting Phoenix Holder may have won the battle, but war is still going and my master and the other dark wizards will win this!" James shouted. At that moment a loud explosion came and there was smoke everywhere.

Once the smoke cleared, James and his dragon were no where in sight. Torru changed into his human form and went up to Tarra to heal her. "That is not the last of him" Merina said. When she turned to face Yami thinking it was Yugi she backed up when she saw Yami. "Who are you?! What did you did with Yugi?" Merina asked in shock. Yami blinked. When Tarra was heal she changed into a human and went up to Merina. "Fire Phoenix Holder, thats the Pharaoh" Tarra said. Merina took a double take. She stood up and walked towards Yami. "So...... You are the Pharaoh?" Merina asked. Yami nodded. Merina was still shocked. _Why didn't Yugi told me he was possess with the Pharaoh?_ Merina thought.

'Hey Yami,'

'Yes Yugi?'

'I think we should switch back and I'll explain everything to her'

'All right aibou'

There was another flash of light from the Milennium Puzzle causeing Merina to sheild her eyes. Once the light was gone Yami had switch places with Yugi. "Well, this is going to be a long explaintion" Yugi said. "Yeah. Long" Merina said.

When Yugi was done explaining things Merina was wide eyed. "So thats all" Yugi said. Merina was speechless. After a few minutes Merina was able to talk. "Wow. ........ So thats how you won the duels" Merina said. "It's called 'teamwork' Merina" Yugi said. Merina smiled. "I was only jokeing" Merina said. Yugi heartbeat kept going faster. _I can't belive she has such a wonderful smile_ Yugi thought. Yugi smiled back. "Well Yugi, it looks like we have to protect the world from this new evil" Merina said. "Here we go again" Yugi said. Yugi and Merina quickly went back home. _It looks like this war is about to start._ Merina thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

DMoS13: Done with this chapter!

Yugi: If you guys want to know about the made up cards....

Yami: Go to Dark Mage of Sea 13's bio and read them

Torru: Speaking about reading.....

DMoS13: My freind Mew Pudding, has her first story up!

Yugi: So if you like Dak Mage's story

Torru: Go and read Mew Pudding's story

Yami: Her first story is really funny

DMoS13: She only has one reveiw and thats me. So go and read hers!

Yugi: And don't flame her

Yami: Because she'll hurt you

Torru: Now with that done

DMoS13: Three reviews or no update!


	9. Second Dark Wizard, Second Attack

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS13: I'm sooooooo sorry!

Yugi: Dark Mage's little brother discovered a virus

Yami: And the computer was down

Torru: And she couldn't post

DMoS13: _(on knees begging)_ please forgive me!

_Rikki K: Cognates! You should be a very proud Aunt! Sorry if it takes long. I'll try my best to update fast._

_Exoticprincesses: It dose? Hmm...... Looks like it caught on to me. You are the only people that know why I named pen name is like that! And hi and welcome Sunae!_

_U'r friend Alyssa: Thanks! Well the next chapter is coming your way!_

_Tima, Yami's wife: (sees the cat fight) Eelie!!! Yami you hold Tima and Yugi you hold Tiki! (Yami holds back Tima while Yugi holds back Tiki) Now you guys. There will be no cat-fights! Oy! Hey Rose if you think your fights with Yima is bad you have to see me with a fight with my little brother. (Torru takes over) It's a war when they fight._

_Mew Pudding: Thank you! And MP you know me, I'll never flame you!_

_MegaDragon Sorry! Didn't mean to make you cry! I needed a Phoenix counterpart and a Dragon pop in my head. Don't cry!_

DMoS13: Now with that done....

Yugi: Lets move on to the story!

DMoS13: You took the words right out my mouth

_This_ in mind

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 9

Second Dark Wizard, Second Attack

Kiko was showing her deck to Ukino. "So what do you think my chances are in wining, Ukino?" Kiko asked. "If you don't count luck….. Zero to hundred" Ukino said not looking up from her book. Kiko pouted. "You're really mean, did you know that?" Kiko said. Ukino didn't said nothing and counties to read her book. Kiko sighed and counties to work on her deck.

As Kiko works on her deck there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer the door. When Kiko answer the door she saw Joey there. "Hi Joey!" Kiko greeted. "Hey Kiko" Joey said. "Mine if I come in?" "Sure! I was working on my deck" Kiko said. "Ya have your own deck?" Joey asked. "Yup!" Kiko said. Joey entered the house and the two blondes went into the living room to duel.

In the Living Room after the duel (AN: I'm not good at making up duels so don't be mean to me!)

"Oh man! I thought for sure I'll win!" Kiko said after the duel with Joey. It was a quick duel since Joey was an expert at dueling. "That's because you depend on luck, Kiko. Which you don't have" Ukino said still reading her book. Kiko growled at Ukino. "So what are ya reading?" Joey asked as her pick up his cards. "The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. A very depressing poet who writes about a man who lost his wife and a raven that's says 'Nevermore' " Ukino said. "Okay" Joey said as he backed up away from Ukino. "Ukino! You're scaring Joey!" Kiko screeched. "Me? No way! I don't get scared." Joey said acting all brave. (AN: Joey you easily get scared). Ukino smirked and said "He also writes about murder and all of those goodies". Joey was turning a little white. "Ukino!!!!" Kiko shouted. Ukino was laughing. "And you said noting scares you!" Ukino said. Joey mumbled cures. "Don't mind her Joey. She always scares the living daylights out of everyone." Kiko explained. "And I know what people are thinking too" Ukino said. "Bull shit!" Joey shouted at Ukino. Ukino rolled her eyes. "Hey Kiko, mind if I see your deck?" Joey asked. "Just don't steal any or I'll bite ya" Kiko said as she gives her deck to Joey. Joey looks through her deck. "These are nice cards. Prefect to get a strategy going" Joey said. "Thanks!" Kiko said. "Not to mention she has lots of Kuribohs in it" Ukino said. "Don't taunt the Kuribohs!!!" Kiko shouted at Ukino. Joey continued to look through the deck when he notices a blue dragon. He picked it up and almost choked. The dragon was almost like his Red-Eyes Black Dragon but it was light blue and had navy blue eyes. It had the same attack and defense just like Joey's Red-Eyes. "You found my favorite! That's the Aqua Dragon. It's a new card Pegasus only let out in America" Kiko said. Joey whistles at the card. Before he can talk more his cell phone rang (AN: I know he doesn't have a cell phone! Don't hurt me!!!).

"Hello?" Joey said when he picked up the phone.

"**_Joey you need to get here quick!"_** said Serenity on the other line.

"Sis, is there something wrong?" Joey said concerned.

"**_Joey! He………….."_** The phone on the other line got cut off.

"Hello?! Serenity! Hello?!" Joey shouted on the phone.

Kiko was very worried about Joey. Ukino looked at Joey. Joey put the phone down and turns towards the girls. "Something is wrong at my place" Joey said. "Then lets us come" Kiko said. "Us?" Ukino asked. "Ukino, we have to help him. What if something bad happen?" Kiko said. Ukino sighed. "All right" She said. "Thanks" Joey said. The three teens headed to Joey's home.

Joey's Apartment

When Joey, Ukino and Kiko entered the apartment they were shocked to see the place was a mess. "Looks like an indoor tornado hit this place" Ukino said as she walks around. "Serenity!" Joey called out. He went to her room and notice that the door was locked. He kicked the door open and to his horror he saw his little sister on the floor hurt. Joey went up to his sister and picked her up. "Serenity" Joey said softly. Serenity opens her eyes slowly. "Joey….?" Serenity whispered. "I'm here sis." Joey answered. "What happened?" He asked. "This guy in a black hood knocked down the door and asking for the holder. I knew he was after you." She said. "He caught me and threatens me to tell you where you are. When I refused to say a word he beat me up" She added. Joey growled. He hugged his little sister. _No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!_ Joey thought. Kiko and Ukino came into the room and saw Joey hugging his sister. Joey let go of his sister and looked at Kiko and Ukino. Joey picked up Serenity and placed her on the bed. "Take care of her" Joey said. He walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Ukino asked. "I'm gonna teach this black hooded punk why he shouldn't mess with my little sister." Joey said. With that he left.

Joey was outside when all of a sudden his pendent started to glow. "Aright!" Joey said. Earthzina was flying towards Joey. She landed next to Joey and changed into her human form. "Your sister was attack by a Dark Wizard, Joey" She said. "Damn. Just what I need. More evil people with magic. Lead the way, Earthzina!" Joey said. Earthzina nodded. She turned back into a phoenix and took flight. Joey was running after Earthzina.

Inside the Apartment

After Kiko and Ukino took care of Serenity the two girls went outside. Their pendents started to glow. Nayru and Bri landed next to Ukino and Kiko and turn into their human form. "Joey's little sister was attack by a Dark Wizard" Bri said. "Danmit! I can't believe they're back!" Kiko shouted. "This sucks" Ukino said. "Ukino, we better hurry to Joey! He doesn't what a Dark Wizard is capable off!" Kiko said. Ukino nodded. Bri and Nayru changed back into a phoenix. Kiko got on Nayru while Ukino changed into her demon form. The four of them went after Joey.

In Downtown Domino City, in a dark alley

The Dark Wizard was waiting when he got a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"**_Have you attacked the Earth Phoenix's younger sister?"_** The person on the other side asked.

"Yes master. I'm now waiting for him to get here" The Dark Wizard responded.

"**_Excellent. Once he is destroyed we will destroy the other holders"_** The person on the other line hanged up.

The Dark Wizard hung up the cell phone.

Meanwhile

Joey and Earthzina had come to the dark alley. "Ya sure ya sense him here?" Joey asked. Earthzina nodded. Joey went inside the dark alley when the Dark Wizard laughed. Joey turned around and was now face to face with the Dark Wizard. "Why welcome, Earth Phoenix Holder" The Dark Wizard said. "Listen bud! I'm giving ya three reasons why ya shouldn't mess with my sister! One, don't mess with my sister! Two, never ever mess with my sister. And three, when ya hurt my sister ya asking for a beat down by me!" Joey shouted. "Oh I didn't beat her. I was asking for her to tell me where you were" The Dark Wizard said. "Shut up and tell me ya name!" Joey shouted. "You're so rude. Well, my name Geino." He said. "Well Genio, hold still so I can punch da living daylights off of you!" Joey said cracking his knuckles. "Why don't we settle this with an Earth duel?" Genio suggested. "Say what?!" Joey said. "It's a duel were you battle with your element. For example, mine will be the Dark Earth Dragon" Geino said. All of a sudden a dark brown scary looking dragon appears in front of Genio. "Are you ready Earth Phoenix Holder?" Geino asked. Joey looked at Earthzina, who was all ready in her phoenix form. "I'm ready!" Joey answered. "Then let the Earth duel begin!" Geino shouted. The phoenix and the dragon took flight. As the fought, the Earth began to shake.

Meanwhile

Nayru and Bri landed and Kiko got off of Nayru. Ukino came and change back into a human. The two phoenixes change into their human form. Kiko felt the Earth shaking. "Hey! What's with da earthquakes?" Kiko asked as she tried to keep her balance. "It's an Earth duel Kiko." Ukino answered. Kiko gasped. "We better got to Joey quick!" She said. The other three nodded and went to Joey.

When Kiko and the others got to Joey they saw Earthzina getting beat badly. "Is she ok?" Kiko asked. "Can ya get up, Earthzina?" Joey. Earthzina try to get up but couldn't. "Finish her off my dragon!" Genio said. Before the dragon could attack it was hit by a water ball and a wind ball. The dragon got a direct hit. "Hey baka! One more of that and its over!" Kiko shouted. "And you don't want your dragon destroyed right?" Ukino said. Geino growled at the girls. "Kiko, Ukino! This war had just begun! The Dark Wizard will win!" Geino said. There was a large cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared Geino and his dragon was gone. "Why that....! When I get my hands on him I'll…!" Joey shouted. Nayru and Bri went to Earthzina and healed her. Kiko went up to Joey. "They'll return." Kiko said. "They don't give up that easy" Ukino added. "When they return….. I'll be ready to beat them" Joey said. "Thanks for backing me up" Joey added. "No problem. That's Phoenix Holders do. Back up other Phoenix Holders" Kiko said. "Looks like a new war is starting" Ukino said. "That's true" Nayru said after he finished healing Earthzina. "Are you ready for this war, Joey?" Earthzina asked. Joey looked at Earthzina. In his eye was a fire burning. "I'm ready." Joey said. _You need to be_ Kiko thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

DMoS13: Done with Chapter 9

Torru: That was long

Yugi: Yup

Yami: That was a good card

DMoS13: Thank you Yami

Torru: You all know the drill

Yugi: Three reviews

Yami: Or no update

DMoS13: See ya!


	10. Third Dark Wizard, Last Attack

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS13: _(looks around) _Yugi? Yami! Where are you guys? _(Counties to look for them)_

Torru: I think there're hiding _(To the readers)_ If you want to know what made Yami and Yugi go into hiding check Dark Mage's profile.

DMoS13: Oh well. Since they're not here it only you and me Torru!

Torru: Okay.

DMoS13: To the reviews!

_Mew Pudding: Bulborbs?! Mew Pudding! Remember what happened last time when you were with a Bulborb before?_

_Tima, Yami's wife: This is your first Action/Adventure story? And my mom said that I needed to get out more often. But this has romance in it which will come soon in later chapters._

_Rikki K: (taking a bow) Thank you! You are too kind! More updates for you._

_U'r friend Alyssa: Really thought it was long? (Looks at the chapter) Hmmm….. Oh well! Thanks for the compliment!_

DMoS13: Okay. That's done

Torru: Let's go to the story!

DMoS13: Yup!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea 13 dose not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

_This_ means in mind

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 10: Third Dark Wizard, Last Attack

Seto Kaiba was working on his laptop at his work. He was doing a very important work when his little brother, Mokuba, came in the room. "Hey bro!" Mokuba greeted his older brother. Seto looked up and saw his little brother. "Hey kid" Seto said as he closes his laptop. "What brings you here?" Seto asked. "Seto, remember the promise you made me that we can spend time together?" Mokuba asked. "Yes… Why?" Seto said. "Well, you see today is the day you will spend time with me" Mokuba said. Seto bit his lip. He had forgotten that he was supposed to spend time with his little brother. _If Itami was here right now she would had hit me across the head _Seto thought (AN: I agree!!!). Mokuba looked at Seto and said "Seto! Don't tell me that you forgot" Mokuba said. Seto shake his head 'no'. He got up from his desk and went to his little brother. "Look Mokuba, I'll never forget and if I did I would have to be whacked by a girl" Seto explained to his little brother. _I can't believe I just said that_ Seto thought. The two brothers went out of Seto's office and headed out unaware something is watching them.

Downtown Domino City

Seto and Mokuba were walking around the city. Seto was not paying attention when he bumps into someone. "Watch where your go---". Before Seto could finish his sentence he notices that he bumped right into Crystal. "Oh! I'm so sorry its ju----". Before Crystal could finish her sentence she was face to face with Seto. Mokuba looked at Seto and then at Crystal. Crystal got up and dusts herself off. Mokuba nudged his brother in the ribs to come to reality. Seto came back into reality. Crystal was the first to break the silence. "Good afternoon, Seto" Crystal said. "Good afternoon, Crystal" Seto said. Mokuba poked Seto in the arm to tell him he was here. "Is this your little brother, Seto?" Crystal asked when she saw Mokuba. "Yes. His name Mokuba" Seto answered. "Hi!" Mokuba greeted. "Hello" Crystal said. "Well I better be on my way. Good day" Crystal added. With that she left. Seto watched as Crystal leaves. "Do you like her, Seto?" Mokuba asked his dazed out brother. Seto came back to reality again. "No I don't, Mokuba" Seto said. "Yeah….. Sure" Mokuba said. Seto ignore the remark that Mokuba said.

Back at the manor

At the end of the day, Seto was in his study room doing some last minute work while Mokuba played video games in the living room. He was checking the work Crystal had made. _No flaws in her work. She knows what she'd doing_ Seto thought. As Seto counties to work, he keeps looking at his door as if something was going to barge in. _Why do I get a negative feeling?_ Seto said. Seto then notice his pendent glowing white. "What the?" Seto said. Seto looked at the window and saw a white phoenix flying around. Instantly, Seto knew it was Crystal's phoenix. Seto counties to work on his laptop when he heard a kaboom that came from the living room. Seto heard the noise. He got up and went out of the study room. Hoping that Mokuba isn't hurt.

In the living room

Seto looked around the room. The room was totally a mess. "Who the hell did this?" Seto asked himself. He notice Mokuba wasn't in the room. Seto widen his eyes and started to look for him. "Mokuba!" Seto called out. He looked around; Mokuba was not in the room. Seto decide to look in a different room. Seto left the room into another.

In the Library

Seto went into the library and saw a pile of books on the floor. The pile of books was moving and then Mokuba popped out of them, Seto came rushing towards him. "Mokuba, are you all right?" Seto asked as he takes his little brother out of the pile. I would be if it wasn't for a guy that almost looked like a Rare Hunter" Mokuba said. "But I'm okay" Mokuba added. Seto was pissed. Who can just walk right in his own home and attack his brother? Seto decide to go after the attacker. "Mokuba, I want you to stay here. Do you understand?" Seto said looking at his brother. Mokuba nodded his head. Seto went out the library. With that he left the manor.

Outside

Seto was about to leave when his pendent started to glow black. _For once, I'm glad that Itami is here_ Seto thought. Itami landed next to Seto and changed into her human form. "Your brother was attack by a Dark Wizard, Holder" Itami said. "Great. More nonsense" Seto said. Itami glared at Seto. "Holder, this is serious." Itami said. "Do you want to know why your brother was attack?" She asked. Seto nodded. "Then you better keep up" Itami told Seto. She changed into her phoenix form and took flight. Seto followed Itami.

Meanwhile

Hikaru was watching what happened. He took flight and went to his holder. When he got to Crystal, Hikaru told everything to her. "Seto doesn't know what a Dark Wizard can do." Crystal said. "If his phoenix dies…." Hikaru heisted. Crystal's eyes became more serious. Hikaru looked at Crystal's eyes. He knew she would not let a Phoenix Holder down. "Hikaru, we better help Seto out." Crystal said. Hikaru changed back into his phoenix form and Crystal got on him. The two of them left to help Seto.

Meanwhile, near a beat down warehouse

As the Dark Wizard waited he got a call from his master.

"Hello?" he asked.

"**_Did you attack the Dark Phoenix's younger brother"?_** The master said.

"Yes master. He is coming here as we speak" The Dark Wizard said.

"**_Good. When he is done the other phoenix holders will be easy to destroy"_** The master hanged up.

The Dark Wizard put away his cell phone and waited.

Meanwhile

Seto and Itami had arrived at the beat down warehouse. Seto looked around at the place and then turned to Itami. "Are you sure your senses went haywire?" Seto asked Itami. "My senses don't go haywire, Holder!" Itami exclaimed. Seto just rolled his eyes. As he walks around when he heard laughter. "So, the Dark Phoenix Holder has come" said the Dark Wizard. Seto turned around and was now face to face with the Dark Wizard. "You have attacked my brother. So will not show you any mercy!" Seto exclaimed. The Dark Wizard just shook his head. "Do you know what gambling with?" The Dark Wizard asked. "Shut your trap and tell me your name" Seto demanded. The Dark Wizard shook his head again. "Aren't we stubborn? Well my name is Soku. The _true _Dark Holder" he said. "What do you mean by that?" asked Seto. "I'm the Darkness Dragon Holder" Soku said (AN: I couldn't think of the name for the dragon so bear with me people). All of a sudden an ugly looking black dragon appeared in front of Soku. "I have never seen a repulsive thing in my whole life" said Seto as he took a glimpse at the dragon. "Then why don't we have a Dark duel?" Soku suggested. "A Dark what?" Seto said confused. "I Dark duel were you fight with your element" Soku explained. "Are you ready to take this huge gamble?" Soku asked. Seto looked at Itami. She nodded and changed into her phoenix form. "This battle will be over before it starts" Seto said glaring at Soku. "Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Soku said dissing Seto. Seto glared at Soku. "Let the Dark duel begin!!!" Soku shouted. The phoenix and the dragon took flight. Causing dark and cold clouds to appear. (AN: Sounds like the Shadow Realm).

Meanwhile

Crystal and Hikaru came to Seto's aide. Crystal all of a sudden grew cold. "Brrrr! I can't believe Seto accepted the Dark duel" Crystal said as she rubs herself. Hikaru turned into his human form. He looked around and found out where the Dark duel is being held. The two of them left to Seto. When they got there, Crystal and Hikaru saw how bad Itami is getting beat. "Itami! Get up!" Seto shouted. Itami tired to get up but couldn't. "Ha-ha! Destroy her, my dragon!" Soku shouted. Before the dragon could attack, it was hit badly by a light ball. The dragon screamed in pain. _Where did that came from?_ Seto thought. Crystal ran up to Seto and was now beside him. "Crystal! What are----"Before Seto could say another word he say the fire in Crystal's eye. Soku was pissed off. "Light Holder! You will be destroyed soon!" Soku vowed. A dark cloud appeared in front of Soku and the dragon.

Once the cloud disappeared, Soku and his dragon were gone. Seto went to Crystal. "I could have done it myself, thank you very much" Seto said sarcastically. Crystal didn't answer him. She just turned around and gave Seto I-just-save-your-butt-and-this-is-how-you-are-going-to-repay-me look. "Did you want to know what would had happened if I didn't save you?!" Crystal snapped at Seto. Seto looked at her. He never thought Crystal will snap like that. "And what would have happen?" Seto asked. Itami got up after Hikaru had healed her. "If I die you die too" Itami said. Seto widen his eyes. Crystal and Hikaru were about when Seto stop Crystal. "I know I'll regret saying this but…….. Thanks for saving me" Seto finally said. Crystal looked at Seto. The fire in her silver eyes dies down. Her eyes were now there soft, sweet silver. "Your welcome" Crystal said. She turned around and left with her phoenix. Once they were gone Itami went up to Seto. "I saw that" she said. "Saw what?" Seto asked. "You like her don't you?" Itami said in her smart-ass tone. "I do not" Seto said. "Yeah. Sure" Itami said. Seto glared at his and said "Let's get out of here".

The two of them left. _I hope my Holder is ready to overcome this war._ Itami thought

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

DMoS13: I'm done!

Torru: Yup!

DMoS13: Well folks, you know the drill, review! Oh! And if you see Yami and/or Yugi tell me where they're hiding in your review. Bye! _(Leaves room)_

Torru: _(Makes sure Dark Mage is gone)(goes to a closet)(opens it)_ She is gone

Yugi: I can't believe she did this to us

Yami: As long as we hide in the closet, Dark Mage can't find us

Yugi: Right


	11. The First Meeting

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: _(goes up to the closet)_

Torru: Uh…… Dark Mage?

DMoS: _(opens closet)_ so that's where you two were hiding!

Yugi and Yami: What! Who told!

DMoS: _(grabs Yami)_ C'mon Yami! It's not that bad! I think you'll look cute, plus you're going to make one reader die over you!

Yami: _(being dragged and groans) (Yami has cat ears on his head and a cat tail on)_

Torru: Yes you are going to make one reader happy. CoughTimaCough.

DMoS: Now stay here, kitty

Yami: _(mumbles)_

DMoS: Now to get Yugi! _(Goes to get Yugi and drags him out the closet)_

Yugi: _(being dragged and groans) (Yugi is wearing puppy ears on his head and puppy tail)_

DMoS: Isn't Yugi such a cute puppy, my loyal readers!

Yugi: Can we just go to the reviews?

Yami: Please?

DMoS: Okay!

_Tima, Yami's wife: Ow…. Owie. Tima can you please tell Tiki I'm only paring Seto with another OC for a friend? I don't want Tiki or my friend Lucy to go in a catfight for Seto._

Torru: That'll be scary

DMoS: No interrupting!

_Exoticprincesses: Thanks for telling SHF! (Gets pushed by Yami and Yugi) You told! (They get pushed by DMoS13) If my made up duel monsters were real and came to life my Magician's Cat will go up to you and rub his body against you for telling you thanks for the compliment_

_Rikki K: Thanks for the compliments. I will have more updates coming up!_

_U'r friend Alyssa: Thanks for the advice! You are a saint!_

_Mew Pudding: Thank you for telling me Joey! (Yami and Yugi push DMoS13) Joey! WHY! (Pushes Yami and Yugi) I'm glad you like the part where Seto got dissed. And MP try not to use Bulborbs to attack Dark Wizards. Use something else. _

DMoS: Okay! Now that's done, on to the story!

Notes:

_This_ means in mind

'This' means mind link

-

Chapter 11: The first meeting

After the attacks from the Dark Wizards, the phoenix holders knew they will return soon for another attack. Preparations needed to be made.

Merina's home

"I can't believe they returned!" Kiko shouted. "We banished them away from the wizardry world and the mortal world! How the hell did they came back!" Ukino exclaimed. "I have no idea, Ukino" Merina said. "Looks like we have to call a phoenix holder meeting" Merina added. "Okay, what do you call?" Crystal asked. "Not our regular meetings." Merina said. "What do you mean?" Kiko asked. "I mean we need the other phoenix holders" Merina said. "What!" the other girls exclaimed. "Hey Merina! When I was out with Joey, we saw Seto Kaiba with Crystal and Joey does not get along with Kaiba very well" Kiko explained. "But in the past, the high priest and head guard got along all right" Nayru said. "Nayru, that's was in the past. This is now" Merina said. "She has a point" Torru said. "Well then…. Let's get the other holders and called the meeting." Ukino said in defeat. She knew they won't survive a meeting a without Joey and Seto killing each other. "Well Torru, go and give the signal, and met us at the lake" Merina told Torru. Torru nodded and left. The four girls and three phoenixes left the house to the lake.

Yugi's home

Yugi was looking through a magazine while Tarra looks over his shoulder. "Tarra, it's a little annoying for you reading over my shoulder" Yugi said little annoyed. "I'm sorry it's just-". Before Tarra could say another word, she saw a six-pointed star appeared on top of her hand. Yugi looked at her. "Is there something wrong, Tarra?" Yugi asked. Without saying a word, Tarra garbed Yugi and dragged him out. "Tarra! Where are we going?" Yugi asked as he was being dragged. "A meeting with the others!" Tarra said. Yugi was left confused.

Joey's Apartment

Joey was looking through his deck minding his own business. "Do you always have to look through your deck?" Earthzina asked. Joey was ignoring Earthzina. Earthzina got a little insulted. "Now see-". Before she could say a word she saw a six-pointed star appear on top of her hand. "Weren't you going to saw something to me?" Joey asked. Instead of getting an answer, Earthzina grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him out. "Hey! Where are we going?" Joey asked. "To a meeting" Earthzina answered. Joey had a confused look on his face.

Kaiba manor

Seto was at his laptop working on some important documents while Itami looked over his shoulder. "Ever heard of 'personal space' before?" Seto asked a little annoyed since Itami was looking over his shoulder. Itami moved from Seto and rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to work? Can't you take a break?" she asked. Seto just ignored Itami. "Humph! Fine be that way!" Itami exclaimed. Itami laid on the couch with her feet propped up on the armchair when she notices the six-pointed star on her hand. _Great. Now to convince Seto_ Itami thought. She got of the couch and went to Seto's desk. She saw his deck and she took it. Seto saw what Itami did and got up. "Give it back" Seto demanded. "Come and get it" Itami said. She left the mansion and Seto went after her. (AN: I know that sounded a little OOC but I couldn't think of nothing else for Itami to get Seto).

At the lake

The girls and their phoenixes waited for the others to come. "Let's just hope Joey and Kaiba do not get to a fight" Kiko said. "Yeah. Let's hope" Merina said. They waited. All of a sudden all of their pendants started to glow yellow. "The Lighting Phoenix Holder is near!" Kiko exclaimed. "You'll be surprise who's the holder" Merina said a little nervous. "Sister, why are you nervous?" Crystal asked. "Is just-""The holder is here" Ukino said cutting Merina off. Merina looked at Ukino. "Don't worry, Merina" Ukino said. "I know not to spoil a surprise" She added with a smirk on her face. Merina got nervous again.

Yugi's sphere on his wrist started to glow red, then blue, then, white and last green. Yugi knew the red belonged to Merina and the green belonged to Ukino, but the others he didn't know. When he reached to the lake he almost needed to take a double take. Crystal and Kiko on the other hand, took a double take. "No way. Yugi, you're the Lighting Phoenix Holder?" asked Kiko. Yugi nodded his head. "Coolies!" squealed Kiko. Ukino put her hand on her face, embarrassed for what Kiko said. "Did you have to say 'Coolies'?" Ukino said. Tarra was behind Yugi. Ukino laughed when she saw Tarra. "What's so funny?" Yugi asked. "Tarra is the annoying phoenix. I fell so badly for you" Ukino answered. Yugi frowned at Ukino. "Don't listen to her, Yugi" Merina said. Yugi nodded. "One down, only two to go" Torru said. "Right" Nayru said. The group waited for the next to holders.

A few minutes later

Everyone's pendants started to glow brown. "Earth Phoenix Holder is near" Crystal said. Yugi heard Yami chuckling.

'What's so funny Yami?' Yugi asked threw the mind link.

'You'll be surprise who's the Earth Phoenix Holder'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I'll give you this; it's someone who was always at your side no matter the risk'. Yami then closed the mind link.

Joey was headed to the lake when his pendent started to glow red, then blue, then white, then green, and last, yellow. "Okay, I know the blue but the others I don't" Joey said. When Joey reached the lake, he almost wanted to take a double take. But he took a double take when he saw Yugi. "No way" was all Joey could say. "Hi Joey!" Kiko greeted. Joey was too stunned to move. "Is there something wrong, Joey?" Earthzina asked. "Uh…. Joey?" Yugi asked. "Joey?" Earthzina asked. "Whoa! I never knew you guys were holders especially you, Yuge" Joey said. "I'm surprise to see you're Phoenix Holder" Yugi said. Joey gave Yugi his famous goofy smile. "Now, we need to wait for the last holder" Ukino said. When Crystal heard that she tried to keep here cool. "Something wrong, sis?" Merina asked. "No, nothing is wrong" Crystal answered. "Okay" Merina said. _Oh God, please don't let there be a fight with Joey and Seto. Please!_ Crystal thought.

Ten minutes later (AN: 'Cause Seto is **_always_** fashionable late)

The group's pendants started to glow black. "Dark Phoenix Holder is near" Merina said. "You guys have a Dark Holder!" Joey exclaimed. "Is there something wrong there?" Kiko asked. "I'm just saying, aren't Dark Holders… you know… mean?" Joey asked. Ukino and Crystal started to give Joey a fake cough. "Was it something I said?" Joey asked himself. "No Joey. You didn't say anything" Kiko said.

Seto came to the lake and his pendent started to glow red, then, blue, then white, then green, then yellow, and last brown. (AN: I'm not doing the naming colors again). "The white I know, but the others I don't know" Seto said. "You'll be surprise who is the others" Itami said. "What do mean by that?" Seto asked. Itami didn't answer. "Answer me, Itami" Seto demanded. "Just look for yourself" Itami said. Seto looked ahead. He saw Crystal, but his eyes widen when he saw Yugi and Joey. "I hate you" Seto said under his breathe. Itami just smiled. When Joey saw Seto he turned to the other girls. "This is a joke right? Kaiba is not a holder right?" Joey asked. "Sorry, but it's not a joke and if it was I would be laughing" Ukino said. "Does it look like I'm laughing?" Joey shakes his head no. "Good" Ukino said. "Danmit!" Joey exclaimed. Seto came up to the group with Itami behind him. Ukino and Kiko laughed when they saw Seto with Itami. "What's so amusing to you?" Seto asked. "I'm….So sorry! I feel so badly for you!" Ukino said trying to keep her laughter down. "And why is that?" Seto asked. "You got the most annoying phoenix ever!" Kiko squealed. "I notice she is annoying" Seto said muttering. Itami whacked Seto across the head. Joey broke down in laughing. "Ha-ha! Your phoenix whacked ya! My phoenix doesn't whack me!" Joey said laughing. Earthzina whacked Joey. "Hey, what was that for!" Joey shouted at Earthzina as he rubbed his head. "You were misbehaving" Earthzina said. Joey mumbles curses. "Looks like the mutt has been punished" Seto said. "Watch it, moneybags!" Joey shouted. "Please don't fight" Earthzina plead. Itami just rolled her eyes. "Look, if you guys don't act up like us you'll be answering to me" Ukino threatened. Seto looked at Ukino a step back away from. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with her" Crystal said. Joey hid behind Kiko. Merina sighed. "Let's get this meeting over with" She said. _Oh Ra please let this first meeting go well_ Merina thought

During the meeting

"Well, you all met your first phoenix and met your enemy" Merina said. Yugi, Joey and Seto nodded their heads. "Do you want to know why they are after you?" Merina asked. "Just spill it, Lopez" Seto said. Merina felt insulted. She then put her hands together and then opened them. As she did a round, pink, krystal shape sphere. "What is that?" Yugi asked. "It's called The Eye of the Phoenix. It's a magical stone that holds the balance of the magic world and the mortal world" Ukino explained. "Why do they want that?" Joey asked. "To take control of the magic it has" Kiko answered. "How powerful is it?" Yugi asked. "It's because it created by the powerful wizards and witches since ancient Egypt" Crystal said. "Great, more none ness" Seto said. Again, Seto was whacked by Itami. "What did I told you about whacking me!" Seto shouted. "Oh my, I forgot" Itami said. "Kaiba, you have to start to believe in your past" Merina said. "Or Itami won't be the only whacking you" Ukino said. Seto glared at Ukino, but Ukino just yawned. Merina sighed again. "Please, can you guys work together?" Merina asked. "Me? Work with Mouto and the mutt? Please" Seto said sarcastic. "Let me tell you something, Kaiba. Do you; want your brother be attacked again by a Dark Wizard?" Merina asked in a serious tone. Seto shook his head 'no'. "Then I suggested you be a team member and help your team out" Merina said. Seto was about to say something when cut him off. "'Cause I don't allow losers here" Merina said. "And I know how you don't want to be loser" She said. Seto wanted to hurt her but Itami was watching him. "All right, I'll do it" Seto said. "But I'll regret it" He added. Merina looked at Seto and then at the other boys. "Any more?" Merina asked. The boys shake their head 'no'. "Good, we start patrolling tomorrow." Merina said. "Kaiba you're with Crystal, the two of you patrol the east side, Joey you're with Kiko, the two of you patrol the west side, Ukino you patrol the south side, while Yugi and I patrol the north side". Merina said. "Any questions?" She asked. She looked around and saw no one with a question. "This meeting is now over" Merina concluded.

At the end of the meeting

Yugi went up to Crystal, who was about to leave. "I never seen you're sister this tough before" He said. "Yeah, try living with her" Crystal said. Crystal left with Merina, Kiko, and Ukino.

'Merina can be hard to handle'

'Yeah Yami. But do you really think she can help out?'

'Yes Yugi, her leadership is very strong'

'Yeah'

Yugi closed the mind link and went back home with Tarra behind him. "Never seen girl with such leadership?" Tarra asked. "Nope" Yugi answered. "She takes it from her grandfather. He was an American general" Tarra said. "Cool" Yugi said. "C'mon you need rest" Tarra said. Yugi nodded and the two went home. Yugi kept thinking, _there has to be something more than a stone._

_-_

DMoS: Sorry for making Merina so tough but, hey! She needed to connive Kaiba

Torru: So don't flame her

Yami: She works hard on this

Yugi: Yup

DMoS: So what are you waiting for? Three reviews or no update! Oh! Before I go can you all check out AnimeGirl20 and my story Jouerny to Desert Heart! It's really good and you will get to meet a new OC thats realted to Torru. But I'm not telling!


	12. Partolling

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: Ahhhh! The FCAT is coming!

Torru, Yugi and Yami: _(looks at each other and shrugs)_

DMoS: Maybe the reviews can help me calm down

_Rikki K: Thanks for the compliment! I feel loved!_

_Tima Yami's wife: You guys are catching up with the plot! That's really good! Just what I like to see from my readers!_

_U'r Friend Alyssa: Yes! I did it! Thanks to you I can do this! Now the only question is if I can do the same thing on the FCAT writes?_

_Michelaski: You like Merina and the story? I FEEL LOVED! Calm down! An update is coming right at ya_

_Mew Pudding: That's right! The phoenixes can't keep out of people's business. !_

Yugi: What is FCAT?

DMoS: An evil test the state of Florida gives to kids.

Yami: Why is it evil?

DMoS: Because it is!

Torru: Okay

DMoS: Let's go to the story

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Notes:

'This' means mind link

_This_ means in mind

* * *

Chapter 12: Patrolling the City

Next Day, during school at the lunchroom

"What do you mean you guys are busy this afternoon?" Tea asked. "What part don't you understand, woman!" Joey shouted. "You don't have to be rude, you know" Tea said with her eyes closed and her nose stick up in the air. "Joey and I just have plans already, guys" Yugi said. "But with who?" Tea asked. "Tea isn't obvious" Tristan said. "What do you mean, Tristan?" Tea asked him. "Wow, Tristan finally grew a brain" Duke remarked. "Watch it Duke!" Tristan shouted. "What I mean, before dice boy here interrupted" He added. Duke sticks his tongue out at Tristan. "Yugi and Joey have dates" Tristan finally said. "Hey! It's not like that!" Yugi and Joey shouted at the same time. "Yugi, Joey? With dates" Tea said. She then started to laugh. Tea was then joined by Duke and Tristan. Joey got up and knocked some sense into Duke and Tristan. (AN: You how Joey is!). "OWWW!" Duke and Tristan cried. "It severs ya right" Joey said. "C'mon you two, you got to say it's a date" Tea said. "Tea, for the last time, it's not a date" Yugi said for was like almost the billionth time. "All right, I'm just kidding, you know" Tea said. Yugi and Joey sighed. _At least Tea, Duke, and Tristan do not know Joey and I are phoenix holders, and the world is in danger by Dark Wizards._ Yugi thought. The lunch bell rang, telling that lunch was now over and it was time to go back to class. (AN: Noooooo!)

After School

After school, Tea, Duke, and Tristan bid good-bye to Yugi and Joey and left. Yugi and Joey took a sigh of relief. "That was a close one" Joey said. "If the guys found out, they'll be all over us" Yugi said. "Especially Tea, she'll nag us!" Joey exclaimed. Joey then did a Tea nag imitation. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. After Joey finished the imitation, he moved on to a Duke and Tristan nag imitation. Yugi laughed again. "What's so funny?" a voice said. Joey and Yugi looked up and notice Earthzina coming down, in phoenix form, with Tarra behind her. Both of them landed. "I don't see anything funny" Tarra said. "You guys need to go in your human form before someone sees you" Yugi said in a concern voice. "Don't worry, regular humans can't see us" Earthzina replied. Joey sighed in relief, "Thank god, if someone saw you with us…. I don't know what will happen". The two element phoenix giggled. "Well, were here to reminded you that you have a job to do at night" Tarra said. "We know, we have to patrol the night for any sign of any Dark Wizard activity" Yugi said to his phoenix. "That's a good phoenix holder" Tarra teased. Yugi pouted at the comment (AN: Awww! He pouted! ……… Uh don't mind me keep on reading). Tarra giggled and flew off with Earthzina behind her. Joey shakes his head. "They act like regular girls even though there phoenixes" Joey said. "C'mon Joey, lets get home, do our homework, and meet the others at Domino Square, where we split up" Yugi said. Joey nodded, waved his hand good-bye and left to his home. Yugi went the other way to his home.

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Crop

Seto was working on some paper work. "The sooner I'm finish with this work, the better" Seto said to himself. "And the sooner you're done, you'll go with the other phoenix holders to patrol the city" said a voice behind Seto. Seto turned around saw Itami right behind him. "What do you what?" Seto asked in an ice cold voice. Itami rolled her eyes; Seto glared at Itami. "Well, right after your finish with your work, you have to come to Domino Square for the patrolling" Itami said. "What do you consider me, an idiot?" Seto said in another ice cold voice. Itami went to the window ready to leave. She turned to face Seto and said "Yes". Itami changed into her phoenix form and flew away before could hurt her. Seto was about to catch her if she hadn't flew away. "No one calls me an idiot!" Seto shouted at her. "Whatever" called Itami, who was half-way gone. Seto sat back down at his desk and counties to work on the paper work.

That Night

Yugi was about to leave his home, when all of a sudden, "Yugi, where are you going?" called Mr. Mouto. "I'm… going out, grandpa" Yugi called out, lying. Mr. Mouto came downstairs to see his grandson. "Yugi, are you sure you're not." Before Mr. Mouto could finish his sentence there was a knock on the store door. Yugi went to answer the door. To his relief, Merina was at the door; Yugi opened the door. "Hi Yugi" Merina said in a greeting voice. "Ready to go out?" she added winking at him. Mr. Mouto saw Merina. "Why, hello Merina" he greeted. "Hi Mr. Mouto" Merina greeted the old man. "Yugi here was going to show around the city." She added. "Why Yugi, why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Mouto asked his grandson. "Um…It slipped my mind" Yugi replied, lying again. "Okay, you kids have now, and don't stay up too late" Mr. Mouto said to the two teens. "Don't worry, Mr. Mouto, we won't" Merina said. She took Yugi's wrist and went out the door with Yugi behind her.

Once they were outside, Yugi quickly had a blush on his face. _Her skin is so soft._ Yugi thought. Merina turned to face Yugi, "That was a close one, don't you think?" Merina asked. "Yea, a very close one" Yugi answered. "C'mon, the others are waiting for us at Domino Square, and yes even Kaiba is there" Merina said. "For a moment, I thought Kaiba won't come" Yugi said. "That's why Itami is his phoenix, she'll 'always' remind her holder about things like this" Merina said with a smart-ass tone. Yugi couldn't help but to chuckle. Merina smiled at Yugi; Yugi smiled back. The two teens continue on their way to Domino Square.

At Domino Square

Yugi and Merina had reached Domino Square. Both of them looked around and saw the others in the middle of the square. Merina and Yugi went up to them. "You're late" Seto said in his famous stubborn tone. "Sorry about that, needed to save a holder from his guardian." Merina said. "Your grandps was getting suspicious, Yuge?" Joey asked. "Wow, I never knew you knew that word" Seto said sarcastic. "Don't you ever shut up, Kaiba!" Joey shouted at Seto. "You know, you are a dog that never shut up" Seto said. "DON'T CALL ME A DOG!" Joey yelled. He was about to attack Seto if it wasn't for Kiko and Earthzina holding him back. "I would like to see the mutt try" Seto. Itami was right behind Seto, and the next you knew, Itami whacked him across the head. "Ow!" Seto said rubbing his head. "Be nice to your teammate" Itami said in a stern voice. Seto glared at Itami before turning to Merina. "Oh-Kay, before someone starts keeping count on how many times Kaiba gets whacked" Merina said. There was a sinker that came from Kiko and Joey. "Does everyone know what do?" Merina asked. "Me and Joey are going to patrol the west side of town of Domino City" Kiko said. "Correct" Merina said. "I'll patrol the south side of Domino City" Ukino said. "Right" Merina said. "Kaiba and I will be patrolling the east side of Domino City" Crystal said. "And Yugi and I will patrol the north side of the city" Merina said. She then went into her purse and took out four walkie talkie and headed to each group. "Turn each walkie talkie to channel three, if you see anything suspicious call us" Merina ordered. The groups nodded. "Now spilt up and go patrol your part of the city. Report back here at 11: 00 pm" Merina added. The groups nodded and left for there part of the city.

The patrolling begins.

An hour later

Yugi and Merina were on the roof on a building looking around for any sign of dark aura. **_Patrolling, patrolling, patrolling, patrolling._** Kiko's voice came on the walkie talkie. **_Kiko! Shut up, God danmit!_** Ukino's voice yelled in the walkie talkie. **_I'm bored Ukino, you know I always sing that when were patrolling_** said Kiko's voice. **_It's frickn annoying!_** Ukino's voice yelled. **_Will you two just shut up!_** Seto's voice yelled in the walkie talkie. **_Hey Kaiba! Put a sock in ya mouth!_** Joey's voice shouted in the walkie talkie. **_Guys! Stop auguring _**Crystal's voice yelled into the walkie talkie. . Merina was getting annoyed by the argument that was going in the walkie talkie. "Yugi" Merina said. "Yes Merina" Yugi said. "Would you please give me the walkie talkie?" she asked. Yugi gave the walkie talkie and asked "What are you going to do?" "Watch me" Merina answered. She put the walkie talkie close to her mouth but not too closes. She then yells "Quit the auguring already! You guys should be patrolling not auguring!" There was no response from the walkie talkie. "Better, if I here another argument form one of you guys again, I'll come to you guys and deal with the problem" Merina said in the walkie talkie. "Oh, and Kiko" Merina added. **_Yes_** Kiko's voice answered. "Please don't sing that song, I'm getting a headache" Merina said. **_Okay, Merina_** said Kiko.

Merina gave the walkie talkie back to Yugi. "I never knew you were that tough, Merina" Yugi said in amazement. "Being a leader is hard, but it's worth it" Merina said still looking at the city. "Merina, can I asked you something?" Yugi asked. "Asked away, Yugi" Merina answer still looking at the city. "Why does the Dark Wizards want the Eye of Phoenix so badly? I mean, is there something more than taking over the world with it?" Yugi asked. Merina turned to Yugi and took a deep breathe before answering. "You see, Yugi. The Eye of the Phoenix is a very powerful magical stone, which can be either use for good or evil." She said. "In the right hands, it is used to protect the witches, wizards, and mortals from crossing over realms. It's also used to protect the mythical animals' from being hunted form mortals. Also, to protect the mortals from dangerous mythical animals" Merina explained. "What happens if it's in the wrong hands?" Yugi asked. Merina took another deep breathe again and answered. "If the stone is in the wrong hands, it's chaos" Merina said. "The Dark Wizards can enslave the wizards, witches and mortals. They'll be able to release the dangerous mythical animals into the mortal world. It'll be chaos and havoc for both realms" Merina explained. Yugi's eyes widen when he heard that.

'Did you catch that Yami?'

'Every single detail, Yugi'

'I never knew the Eye of the Phoenix can be either good or evil'

'It depends on the person who holds the stone, Yugi'

'No wonder Merina and her family protects the stone of the Dark Wizards'

'That's right, Yugi. A stone that powerful needs a full protection'

'Yup'

Yugi closed the mind link and goes up next to Merina. "This stone is really important to your people, right?" Yugi asked. "Yes Yugi" Merina answer. "Don't worry, I'll do anything to help you out" Yugi said. Merina looked at Yugi. She looked into those honest violent orbs. She smile and thanked him. Yugi smiled his famous smile. _Yugi is so sweet. …. Did I just say that!_ Merina thought. She quickly turned around to hide the blush she had across her face. Yugi looked at his watch and said "Two hours to go". "Then lets continue to patrol our part of the city" Merina said. The two teens continue watching the north part of the city.

Two hours later

The groups met up at the middle of the square. "Anything you found?" Merina asked. "Nothing usual, unless you count being chase by a group of alley dogs" Joey said blushing in embarrassment. Seto slapped his forehead, "I'm surrounded by a baka". "Who da hells are you calling a baka!" Joey shouted. Kiko and Earthzina held Joey back before he tries to attack Seto. Merina slapped her forehead and shake her head. "Well, if we didn't found nothing, were coming back here the next night" Merina said. "How long are we doing this?" Seto asked. "I got a company to run" "You're now a phoenix holder, it's now you're job to help the other phoenix holders with the protection of the Eye of the Phoenix" Ukino said in an annoyed tone. Seto rolled his eyes. "You know, let's just go home and take a rest since you all were patrolling" Merina said. "You are speaking my language, Merina" Joey said.

The groups spilt up to go home.

At Yugi's home

"You haven't found anything?" Tarra asked. "Nope" Yugi answered. "At least Merina explained why the Eye of the Phoenix is important" Tarra said. Yugi nodded. He yawed, "Well, I'm going to bed" Yugi said. "Good night Yugi. And pleasant dreams" Tarra said. Yugi went to bed. He kept thinking of the stone. _In the right hands, it's harmless. But in the wrong hands, it's a dangerous stone. _Yugi thought. His eyes begin to drop and Yugi fell asleep.

* * *

DMoS: Okay! Chapter 12 is down!

Torru: Phew! That's long

Yugi: Looks like the stone is good and evil

Yami: Depending on the person who holds it

DMoS: Ah! Someone paid attention!

Yami: Don't make fun of me

DMoS: I won't. I hope you guys like the argument on the walkie talkie!

Yugi: You guys know the drill

Torru: Three reviews

DMoS: Or no update! See ya!


	13. A vist with an ex

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: Spring Break may be over but doesn't mean the fun will never come back, but I'm happy I had fun during Spring Break.

Torru: Nothing can make her mad

Yami: Uh… Torru

Torru: Yes?

Yugi: _(points to a certain review)_

Torru: _(Sees review)_ Uh-oh

DMoS: Let's check on the reviews!

Yugi, Yami, and Torru: Uh… Dark Mage

_Rikki K: Thank you! I finally updated! It's because of stupid FCAT. Die FCAT! DIE!_

_Mew Pudding: You liked the walkie talkie thing? I knew it! And yes! Number 16 was stupid! (Mocks) There is no long response, please ignore the answer; don't write anything is box 16! That was annoying._

DMoS: _(About to read the next review when….)_

Torru, Yami, and Yugi: _(covers it)_

DMoS: _(Gets the angry vain)_ Move

Torru, Yami, and Yugi: (Shakes head 'no')

DMoS: _(Takes out a chocolate bar)_Not even for this?

Torru, Yami, and Yugi: _(Whimpers at the sight of chocolate)_

DMoS: Please? Or I'll eat the chocolate.

Torru, Yami, and Yugi: _(Can't resist so they uncover the review)_

DMoS: That's good assistants! _(Gives then chocolate and reads review)_

_Tima, Yami's Wife: SAY WHAT! (_Torru: We tried to warn you, Dark Mage)_ They have the nerve to do that twice! I'm going to march down there and—(_Yugi: _(holds DMoS back)_) _don't worry, Tima, my e-mail is up and running. It won't take attached mail so you need to type it out._

_Michelaski: You loved the argument? Another one! Never knew you were a fighter and yes, Merina is awesome!_

_Fairy Dust Angel: It's okay if you are giggly right now. Don't worry; my dad gave me Microsoft Word for me. Thanks for the compliment. _

DMoS: _(Say curses in Spanish)_

Yami: Young lady, watch your mouth

Torru: How did you know Spanish?

Yugi: Her friend translated.

Torru: Oh

DMoS: I'm not going to spoil my day, so my loyal readers, get ready for Chapter 13. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

DMoS: This chapter takes place after the Phoenix Holders inspected the town.

Notes:

_This_ means in mind

'This' means mind link

* * *

Chapter 13: A visit from an ex 

After the phoenix holders left, there was a figure watching them in the alleys. The figure put down his hood reveling smooth black hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a black robe but, underneath it was a dark blue shirt with black pants. "What are you doing, James?" A female's voice asked. James turned around facing a female dark wizard. The female had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Even though she was wearing a black robe, she was wearing a black top with a short black skirt. "I'm going to follow the Lighting Phoenix Holder, Cynthia" James answered. "Fine, then. Get you in butt in hot water with the boss. Don't say I didn't warn you" Cynthia said leaving James. She went to a shadow, and then disappears. "Good riddance" James said to himself. James followed Yugi, in the shadows, all the way to his home.

At Yugi's home

James was in a tree watching Yugi, as he goes to bed. Yugi was talking to Tarra while James watches. When Yugi went to bed, James thought this was a perfect time to put a hex on Yugi. "You'll be curse for long time, Lighting Phoenix Holder." James said. He was about to go in when his senses went off. James stayed in the tree. "Eye of the Dragon" James whispered in a hissing sound. His dark red eyes turned sharp like the eyes of a snake. James's dragon vision was able to see Yami watching over Yugi. James hissed when he saw this. Yami turned around, and James quickly left in the shadows. He'd been spotted by the Pharaoh's spirit.

In Yugi's Room

Yami saw the Dark Wizard escaping into the shadows. _What was that Dark Wizard up to?_ Yami thought. Whatever it was, Yami knew he had to wake up Yugi. Yami went up to Yugi and started waking him up. "Yugi, Yugi, wake up" Yami said shaking Yugi lightly. "Mmmm, five more minutes" Yugi moaned and shifted in his bed. "Yugi, a Dark Wizard was here" Yami said in an urgent tone. Yugi quickly open his eyes and sat up. "A Dark Wizard was here!" Yugi shouted. Yugi quickly covered his mouth and looked at his door. He waited for a few minutes and sighed in relief; his grandpa didn't come up stairs to check on him. "Yami, are you sure a Dark Wizard was here?" Yugi asked in a whispered. "Yugi, I'm positive that a Dark Wizard was here watching you." Yami answered. Yugi got out of his bed, grabbed his pendent and started to look at it. "How are we supposed to contact Tarra?" Yugi asked as he turned to Yami. "I think I know, Yugi" Yami answered. "Hold the pendent with both your hands and think hard enough to get to Tarra" Yami instructed. Yugi hold the pendent with both of his hands, closed his eyes, and started to contact Tarra. The pendent started to glow and Yugi heard a phoenix call. He opened his eyes, headed to the window and opened it. Tarra came threw it, in her phoenix form. She landed on Yugi's bed and changed into her human form. "Is there something wrong, Holders?" Tarra asked Yami and Yugi. "A Dark Wizard was here, Tarra" Yami said. "A Dark Wizard was here!" Tarra almost squealed. "Tarra, keep your voice down" Yugi said hushing voice. Tarra covered her mouth with a face saying I'm sorry. "Tarra, what would a Dark Wizard be doing here?" Yami asked. "To put a hex" Tarra answered. Yami's eyes widen. Yugi had a confused look on his face. "What's a hex, Yami?" Yugi asked looking at his dark. "A hex is the most dangerous curse someone can place on someone" Yami said. Yugi made an 'eep' noise. "We have to follow the Dark Wizard" Tarra said. "Tarra, are you nuts!" Yugi said almost shouting. "Yugi, the only Dark Wizard capable of putting hexes is the Dark Wizard the two of you faced before" Tarra said. Yugi and Yami knew who this Dark Wizard was, no other than James. Tarra went to the window and before she changed she told Yugi to meet her on the roof. Yami went back into the puzzle and Yugi headed up to the roof.

On the roof

Tarra was on top of the roof waiting for Yugi. Yugi came on to the roof and saw Tarra in her phoenix form. "Get on" Tarra said. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked as he approached Tarra. "Don't worry, Yugi. Phoenixes, like me, can carry up to 2 tons (1)" Tarra explained. "Okay" Yugi said. He got on Tarra. At first he wasn't used to being on a large bird but he got used to it. "Ready?" Tarra asked Yugi. "Uh…" "Then let's take off!" Tarra said without getting a replied. Yugi grabbed a hold on Tarra as she takes off. Yugi had his eyes closed, fearing that they were falling.

'Yugi, open your eyes'

'No! We're falling!'

'Open them'

'Are you sure, Yami?'

'Trust me'

'Okay'

Yugi opened his eyes; his breath was taken away. Tarra is not falling, but flying. Yugi was speechless. "You like the view?" Tarra asked Yugi. "It's so cool" Yugi answered. Yugi then got hit with reality. "Tarra, where are we going?" he asked. "I'm following the Dark Wizard's scent" Tarra answered. Yugi nodded. He wonders where they were going.

A few minutes later

Tarra had arrived at a white house. "Whose home is this, Tarra?" Yugi asked. "The Fire and Light Phoenix Holders home" Tarra answered. Yugi now knew this was Merina's and Crystal's home. "What would James want with Merina? I mean, he hates her guts and she hates his guts" Yugi said. "There is a lot more about Merina than meets the eye, Holder" Tarra said. Yugi looked at Tarra with a confused look. "You'll see" Tarra said. She went into a large oak tree and Yugi sat on the branch. He saw James entering the house from the shadows. He watched what was going on.

In Merina's room

James saw his ex sleeping soundless. As he approached her, he licked his lips a few times. James reached her bed and smiled an evil smile. In a hissing voice, he said "Get up, Fire Phoenix Holder". Merina's eyes snapped open. She sits up and turned around and faced James. "What in God's name are you doing here!" Merina shouted. Her fists turned a bright fire red. She was about to hit James, when he got a hold of her fists. "Now now, Merina, you know it's rude to hurt your guest" James said coolly. "You're nothing but an intruder in my household; now get out before I sent you to oblivion!" Merina threaten. "Tsk tsk tsk, Merina, you always threaten people" James said coolly again. "Besides, I dare you to call the others" James added, whispering in Merina's ear (AN: Ewwww!). Merina wanted to shout, but nothing came out of her mouth. She put her head down and sniffed loud. "I thought so, you still have something for me" James said as he pushed Merina hard to the wall. "You're too soft and ignorant" James added. Merina tried to stop the tears from fowling down her cheeks. "You're nothing but a piece of trash" James said. With that he leaves in shadows leaving Merina angry and sad.

Outside

Yugi couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He felt like his heart ripped into two. "Merina" he whispered. All these fixed feelings where coming to him. One minute he felt shocked, then sadness, and now angry.

'Are you all right, Yugi?' Yami asked the mind link

'I don't know, Yami. I don't know what I feel'

'Why is that?'

'Because, I never felt this way before'

'I think I know what you're feeling, young one'

'What am I feeling, Yami'

'I know your feeling but I want you find out on you own'

Yami closed the mind link with Yugi, leaving Yugi something to think about. Yugi watches Merina, as she gets up and walks to her bed. Tarra pecked Yugi lightly on the shoulder; Yugi looked at Tarra. "Are you okay, Holder?" Tarra asked concerned. "I don't know, Tarra. I just don't know" Yugi answered. "We better go home" Tarra said. Yugi nodded, and got on Tarra. Tarra flew off.

As Tarra headed home, Yugi looked back. _James didn't have the right to call Merina trash. _Yugi thought. _Oh Merina, no one has the right to treat you like that, no one._ Yugi now know that Merina had an ex that works for the enemy. Somehow, part of Yugi just wanted to comfort Merina. _Do I something very deep for Merina?_ Yugi thought. He asked this question to himself when he got home.

* * *

1. I don't know if it's true, but I read it in Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets

DMoS: Phew! Done

Torru: Chapter 13 is done!

Yugi: Good job

Yami: _(nods in agreement)_

DMoS: I hope you like the meet with an ex. The reason why Merina has her tough side is cause of her broken heart with her ex.

Yugi: I think it was okay

Yami: Cause you have feelings for Merina

Torru: _(laughs)_

Yugi: Ha-ha, very funny

DMoS: You know the drill, three reviews or no update! Oh! BTW, me and AnimeGirl20 had teamed up and made a story called Journey to a Desert Heart. It's on my bio so go and check it out! See ya!


	14. Confessions and a first break in at Head...

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: Wow, looks likes everyone hates James!

Yugi: James shouldn't have the right to treat Merina like that

Yami: _(smirks) _is someone gaining a crush on Merina?

Torru: Ohhh!

Yugi: _(gets red on cheeks)_ stop it! Dark Marge, can we go to the reviews?

DMoS: Okay!

_Mew Pudding: Mew Pudding, put a leash on Joey cause he does not know what is he's dealing with. You and Joey are James haters too! And yes, Kiko and Merina do share a room, is just happen the Merina's room is clean and next to the window and Kiko's is the disaster area next to the door. _

_Tima, Yami's wife: You and Tiki are officially James haters! Good job! The reason Merina dated James, you'll find out in this chapter. _

_Michelaski: Thanks for the compliment Yay! You can update your story! (Giggles) don't cuss while around Yami. I should know. And you can use Torru in your pirate story_

_Fairy Dust Angel: Another James hater! Oh yeah! Who will be good enough to give James a good trashing? Hmm. Hope you like this chapter_

Torru: Lots of good reviews and James haters!

DMoS: Right! Here comes chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yugioh!**

Notes: 'This' means mind link

_This_ means in mind

* * *

Chapter 14: Confessions and a first break in at Headquarters

It's been two days since Yugi witness the encounter with Merina and James. Yugi didn't like what James called Merina.

As he walks down the lake, he thinks about Merina. Yugi then realize he was thinking about Merina more often. _Why am I thinking about Merina a lot?_ Yugi thought. Yugi sighed, and counties to walk. As he walked, he tripped over a person. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" the familiar voice shouted. Yugi recognized that voice. "Merina, is that you?" Yugi asked. Merina was lying on the grass and she looked at Yugi. "Oh Yugi, sorry I thought you were someone else" she said. She sat up and looked at Yugi. Yugi looked at her and her outfit. Merina was wearing a green and dark green camouflage shirt, jeans and a green and dark green camouflage hat that was on her head. "What is it?" Merina asked. "Why are you wearing camouflage?" Yugi asked. Merina shrugged. "Maybe cause I feel like, it's a habit I do when I'm just a little upset" she said. "Oh" Yugi said. Merina stand up and walked away. Part of Yugi said to just leave her alone, but the other part told him to follow her. So he followed her. Merina looked behind her shoulder and saw Yugi right behind her. "Why are you following me, Yugi?" she asked. "I just want to make sure you're okay" Yugi said. Merina just looked at Yugi, both shocked and surprised. _I don't believe it, the only people who care for me are my family._ Merina thought. She wanted to lie, but she couldn't lie to those innocent violet orbs. _His eyes are so filled with innocent. I can't lie._ Merina thought. "Yugi, I'm not okay" Merina confessed. "And why is that?" Yugi asked as he goes next to Merina. "You promise you won't tell this to the others?" Merina asked with eyes saying 'Can I trust you?'. Yugi nodded. Merina sat down on the grass and Yugi sat next to her.

Merina took a deep breath and explained to Yugi what happen two nights ago. Yugi acted like he was surprise and upset when Merina mention James call her trash. When Merina was done, she was reviled to get that off her chest. "Merina, why did you date James?" Yugi asked. "No offense or anything" he added. "Don't worry, Yugi. I was 13 when I meet James. I always thought 13 was my lucky number when I fell in love with James. I was really stupid at that age. By age 15, I found out James being a Dark Wizard. I was really crushed at this. I turned him away and sent him to a magical prison. I made a vow never to love again" Merina explained. Yugi never knew this happen to Merina. He was about to put a hand on her shoulder when something in Merina's pocket ringed. Merina went into her pocket and took out a small mirror. Yugi looked at it with a confused look. "Merina here" Merina said to the mirror. The mirror glowed, and a boy with blonde hair and sliver eyes appeared. "What's the problem, Jake?" Merina asked. "There was… Merina, why are you wearing camouflage, again?" Jake asked. "Does everyone have a problem on what I'm wearing?" Merina asked in an annoyed tone. "Whatever just get your butt down here to headquarters A.S.A.P" Jake said. "On my way" Merina said. The mirror glowed and it turned back into a regular mirror. "Sorry Yugi, I really have to go" Merina said. "Mind if I come?" Yugi asked. "You are one of the phoenix holders, so why not?" Merina said. She grabbed Yugi's hand and head off.

At a meadow

Yugi looked around the meadow with a confused looked. "Uh, Merina, why are we here?" Yugi asked. Merina was too busy looking for a certain spot in the meadow. Yugi looked at Merina with a confused look. "Merina, what are you doing?" Yugi asked. Merina continues to look for something, not looking up to answer Yugi. "Okay, that didn't work" Yugi said to himself. Yugi went up to Merina to ask her, again, what she is doing. Before he had said a word, Merina cried 'Ah ha!'. "What is it, Merina?" Yugi asked Merina. "The entrance to Headquarters" Merina said. Yugi looked around. "What do you mean, Merina?" Yugi asked Merina giving her a confused look. "Just sit tight and watch" Merina said. She stands straight and lifts her arms in a horizontal position. Her pendent started to glow and a ray of light comes down to the ground. Yugi watches with amazement. The vertical ray of light started to open. Once it was open, Merina grabbed Yugi's hand and enter. Yugi had to shield his eyes, since the light was very bright. It took a while for Yugi's eyes to settle to the light.

For some reason, Yugi thought they were falling into another world. The light glowed again, causing Yugi to shield his eyes one more time. After the light faded away, Yugi feet felt solid ground. "Merina, where are we?" Yugi asked. "Don't worry, Yugi. A few more steps and we'll be here" Merina answered taking Yugi's hand. Yugi followed Merina, where is she is taking them. Merina then stopped at two large doors. Merina pushed the doors open, revealing a temple filled with witches, wizards and magicians. "Yugi, welcome to the Phoenix Headquarters" said Merina. Yugi just stared; there were lots of people, magical stuff and other stuff he couldn't figure what were them. Just then, something caught Yugi's eye. At the very end of the temple was a tablet. Not an ordinary tablet, an Egyptian tablet. As if in some trace, Yugi went up to the tablet. Merina notice Yugi going to the tablet, and followed him

When they arrived at the tablet, Yugi eyes widen.

'Yami, you must come and see this.' Yugi said opening the mind link

Yami came out in spirit form and his eyes widen. Their in front of both boys, on the tablet, was the picture of the Pharaoh and above him was a phoenix. 'Yami… That's you' Yugi said in the mind link. Yami had no comment; he just stares at the tablet, wide eyed. Merina went up to Yugi, who was also staring at the tablet. "Amazing, isn't it?" Merina said to Yugi. "We had to get this tablet before the mortals got there hands on it" she added. "Why is that?" Yugi asked. "The magic folk were afraid that our secret will be reviled and the mortals will fear us" Merina explained. "Oh" Yugi said. "Is the Pharaoh surprise to see himself with Tarra on the tablet?" Merina asked. "Yeah, Yami is not saying anything" Yugi said. He then realized that he said Yami's name. "So that's his name you call him" Merina said in an annoying tone. "Hey!" Yugi said not liking Merina's annoying tone. "Just kidding" Merina said. Yugi sighed but smile at Merina. "C'mon, we have to see what Jake wants" Merina said grabbing Yugi's hand. Yugi followed her into a long hallway.

After going threw the long hallway, they stop at two large, gold doors. "Where do these doors lead?" Yugi asked. "The Eye of the Phoenix Chambers" Merina answered as she open the doors. When the doors opened, Yugi saw in the middle of the room, the Eye of the Phoenix crystal floating in mid-air. He then saw a group of people circled around something. Just then, the same boy with blonde hair and sliver eyes came out of the group and went to Merina and Yugi. The boy had a black shirt and jeans on. "About time you got here" He said. "Yugi, this is Jake. My little brother" Merina said saying the last line a little annoyed. "You have a little brother?" Yugi said a little shocked. "I'm not annoying!" Jake exclaimed. "Nice to meet the King of Games" Jake added when he saw Yugi. "Why didn't you tell me the King of Games was a Phoenix Holder?" Jake whispered in Merina's ear. Merina pushed Jake aside. "Jake, two words, breathes mint" Merina said. Jake pouted at the statement. "What is the news?" Merina asked her little brother. "Follow me" Jake said. Merina and Yugi followed Jake to the group of people. When they got to the group, they saw a Dark Wizard on the floor. "Is he….?" Yugi couldn't find the word to saw it. "No Yugi, he's actually unconscious" Merina said. "Looks like this Dark Wizard tried to steal the crystal manual" Jake said. "So the crystal is that important?" Yugi asked. "What century are you in!" Jake shouted. Merina whacked her brother across the head. "Be nice!" Merina demanded. Jake rubbed his head after getting hit. "I'm sorry for my brother, Yugi" Merina apologized for Jake and giving Jake a glare. "It's alright, Merina" Yugi said. "Is there anything else we should know, Jake?" Merina asked her brother. "Well, we are going to raise the security around the chamber and that's all" Jake said. Merina nodded then turn to Yugi, whose eyes were on the crystal. Merina went up to Yugi. "How could something so little be good and evil?" Yugi asked Merina. "Everything is coming in small packets now in days" Merina answered. "Want to go home?" she asked. Yugi nodded and two of them left.

Back in the mortal world

After leaving the Phoenix Headquarters, Yugi and Merina were began walking home. Yugi kept looking at Merina as they were walking home. Merina was staring at the sunset skies to notice Yugi looking at her. Merina then looked at Yugi, who was staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" Merina asked. "No" Yugi answered turning his head down to hide his blush. "You're prefect" he added. Merina blushed at the comment. "Yugi, I'm not prefect. I'm just trying to be as normal as possible, even though my family and I have to protect the Mortal and Magic world from Dark Wizards" Merina said. "I just want to be a normal teen like you, Yugi" Merina added turning her head to Yugi. "Well, I'm not normal either" Yugi. "But you are really close to the point of being normal" Merina said with a smile. Yugi smile back at her. Merina turn her head back straight and saw her home coming into view. The two teens went to Merina's home.

At Merina's home

"Well, here's my home" Merina said standing by the door. "Thanks for coming to Headquarters with me, Yugi" she added. "What Phoenix Holders for, Merina?" Yugi said with a smile. Without think, Merina kissed Yugi on the cheek. She then enters her house. Yugi was stun; he got kissed! Yugi then heard some snickering.

'Yami, leave me alone!' Yugi said in the mind link.

'I couldn't help it, Yugi. You like the girl' Yami answered in the mind link.

'Stop teasing me!'

'I'm not teasing you'

'You sound like it'

'Are you going to stand there all night, Yugi?'

Yugi blinked twice and notice he was still at Merina's home. Blushing madly, he head home. He touched the cheek he got kisses on and smile from ear to ear.

Merina was watching Yugi as he left. She couldn't believe she kissed. _It's just a 'thank you' kiss. It's not like we have something_ Merina thought. Still, Merina looked back at Yugi. She then smiled a rare smile.

* * *

DMoS: Done with Chapter 14

Torru and Yami: Yugi got kissed! Yugi got kissed! Yugi got kissed!

Yugi: Stop it!

DMoS: I thought it was cute

Yugi: You're supposed to be on my side, Dark Mage!

DMoS: I'm neutral, I don't take sides.

Torru, Yami, and Yugi: _(sweat drops)_

DMoS: Well, you all know the drill! Three reviews or no update! See ya!


	15. Kiko's side of the event, past reviled

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: Wow! Looks like everyone did like the part when Yugi got kissed

Torru and Yami: _(singing)_ Yugi and Merina, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Yugi: Stop it!

DMoS: Torru, Yami behave

Torru and Yami: Why?

DMoS: Because I'm the authoress and I can make you

Torru and Yami: Joy killer

Yugi: Thanks Dark Mage

DMoS: I also thought that was a cute scene, Yugi

Yugi: -- Can you go to the reviews?

DMoS: Okay!

_Michelaski: Sure! I would love to do a duo story with you! Its okay if you e-mail is slow. And I'm really sorry your love life stinks._

_Rikki K: Yes, that is cute!_

_Fairy Dust Angel: Yes it is cute! Hmm…. Who is next?_

_Tima, Yami's Wife: Ohhh, Tima! (Goes into Miss Conjugality tone) You want him to hug you, you want him hold you, you want him to kiss you, you wan him to—Okay too much info there. Well, you'll get to find out about the crystal soon_

_Mew Aeris: Yes Joey, Yugi got kissed. (_Torru and Yami comes in_) He wants to hug her, he wants hold her, he wants to kiss her, he wants to (_(are cut off by DMoS)_) Ignore these two bakas and counties reading this story _

Torru: Hey Yugi! Are you going to date Merina soon?

Yami: That will be the day

Yugi: Stop it!

DMoS: Torru, Yami be nice or I'll kick you two out of the helping the authoress businesses

Torru: You wouldn't?

Yami: Would you?

DMoS: Stop brothering Yugi

Torru and Yami: Yes ma'am

DMoS: On to chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yugioh!**

Notes: _This_ mean in mind

* * *

Chapter 15: Kiko's side of the event and a past reviled 

Kiko was walking around the city. Lately something was brothering her and she need to get out and relax. But being a stubborn a blonde like she is always is, she couldn't relax. "Ah man! Why do I always get myself in theses into these problems? Why me? Why?" Kiko whined. "Something wrong?" a voice behind Kiko asked. Kiko turned around and saw Joey, who was behind her wondering what was wrong with her. "Oh, hey Joey" Kiko said trying to keep a straight face on. "Kiko, is there something brothering ya?" Joey asked. "Me? No way! Nothing is brothering me!" Kiko lied. Joey looked at her and said "Something is brothering ya". Kiko sighed and looked at Joey. "Promise me you'll keep it between us?" Kiko asked. Joey nodded his head, "I promise Kiko". Kiko looked at Joey and started to lead him to the park.

At the park

Kiko sat under a tree, and Joey sat next to her. "Okay Kiko, ya have my full attention, I'm all ears" Joey said. Kiko took a deep breath and start to explain to him what she saw last night. "It all started when I was coming home from your place" she began.

_Flashback_

Kiko had just arrived home, after spending the day with Joey. "Joey is such an awesome gamer, I didn't know he can beat Spehy (1) in Final Fantasy XII (2)" Kiko said to herself, really happy. She was about to enter the bedroom she and Merina shared when all of a sudden she heard a voice from inside. _What the hell is going on in there?_ Kiko thought to herself. She opens the door, just ajar, and took a peak at what was going on. Her eyes widen when she saw James inside the room, whispering something in Merina's ear. She then saw Merina trying to shout for the others, but then notice how she couldn't say a word. The next thing Kiko saw was James pushing Merina, hard, to the wall and calling her nothing but a piece of trash. When James left, Kiko just wanted to run in there and hug Merina, but somehow her feet didn't move, it's like her body was frozen after the event she just witnessed.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm always in the wrong place, at the wrong time" Kiko said when she finished telling Joey what she saw. "Whoa… I don't know what to say, Kiko" Joey said looking at Kiko. Kiko sighed and looked at the lake ahead. "Not only that" Kiko continued. "James came into Merina's life before Merina became a Phoenix Holder". "Tell me about this James guy, he sounds not only a bad guy but a heartbreaker" Joey said wanting to know information. "Well, it all started when all of us were at our old home, Florida" Kiko began. "We were going to our second period class, when Merina bumped into James". "Ah, the usual of getting a gal, bump into them" Joey said interrupting Kiko. "Um… Joey? I'm telling the story" Kiko said, sweat dropping. "Sorry Kiko" Joey apologized. "It's okay" Kiko said.

"Well, it was love at first sight, so the usual, James asked her out, Merina said yes, ya da, ya da, ya da, ya get the point" Kiko said. "So this guy was the old charmer, right?" Joey asked. "Right, he was an old charmer and a scam" Kiko answered. "What makes dis guy a scam?" Joey asked. "Well, he's a scam because he played with Merina's heart" Kiko answered. "And between you and me" she added. Joey nodded as he moves closer to Kiko. "Merina has a temper problem and needs anger management" Kiko whispered. "Are ya serious?" Joey asked with a very surprised look on his face. "I'm dead serious, Joey" Kiko said. "Every since Merina found out James was a dark wizard, she was having some temper problems and needs to be alone for a long time" she added.

Joey was stunned at the fact that Merina needs anger management. "Hey Joey" Kiko called to Joey's senses. Joey looked at Kiko and said "Yea?" "You want to know the bad part of this conversation?" Kiko asked Joey. "What's da bad part" Joey asked. "If Merina every found out that I told you she needs anger management, she'll kill me" Kiko said smiling and having a big sweat drop on the side of her head. Joey fell back (AN: Anime style). "Why did ya told me then?" he asked. "I needed to talk to someone, what? It's not my fault I go in the wrong place at the wrong time" Kiko whined a little. Joey sighed, there was something about Kiko he couldn't put his foot on.

Kiko got up from the grass and helped Joey up. "Well, it's nice talking to ya, Joey. You're the best" Kiko said smiling. Joey couldn't help but to smile back. "Thanks Kiko" Joey said. "Well, smell ya later Joey" Kiko said and left. Joey stood there frozen. _Did she say 'Smell ya later?' _Joey thought. _Whoa! There is something about Kiko I do like!_ Joey smiled very wide and headed home.

Home

Kiko was about to sneak into her room, when all of sudden "Kiko Jahiro! Where have you been when Merina was having her depress mood?" Kiko turned around and saw a very stubborn Crystal. Kiko smiled innocent like and just waved saying "Hi" "Don't be all innocent like on me, Kiko!" Crystal snapped. "Someone is pissed off" Kiko sang, gaining some of her annoyance. "Kiko quit it!" Crystal snapped again. "Where were you?" she asked. Kiko looked at her feet and said "I needed some time alone" Crystal raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiko. "You see" Kiko started.

Kiko told Crystal, everything. What she witnessed and what she told Joey. Crystal just looked at Kiko, when she was done explaining. Crystal got up and head towards her room. "Just don't tell Merina!" Kiko called. Crystal looked at Kiko and then headed her way up to her room. _Knowing Crystal, I bet she can keep it down. _Kiko thought.

* * *

1. Sephy is Sephroith

2. I think he is from Final Fantsay XII

DMoS: Okay, I'm done with chapter 16

Yugi: It's about time

Yami: That's right

DMoS: _(glares at Yugi and Yami)_

Yugi and Yami: _(steps back)_

Torru: _(shakes head)_

DMoS: Oh! After you guys review, check out my new story call _Age Doesn't Matter._ It's based on a true story. Review and see ya!


	16. Crystal's explation on Dark Wizards

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: HIGHSCHOOL IS HERE! YEAAAAAH!

Yugi: Dark mage is happy about high school

Yami: Because there are no seniors in the 9th grade center

Torru: For one year

DMoS: Don't worry; I don't need to be scared of them. On to the reviews!

_Mew Aries: She almost typed Jouno? Lol! Joey, tell MA that she needs skills to beat meanie pants Sephiroth._

_Tima Yami's Wife: That's right Tiki! Kiko did open up to Joey, we all should be proud of her! _(_(Smiles)_)

_Rikki K: Yes, Merina has anger issues. Let's hope she doesn't find out because she'll so kill Kiko_

_Fairy Dust Angel: Don't worry; it's okay to be brain dead on the last day of junior year._

_Michelaski: Yes Merina needs anger management and you can join her! Lol! _

Yugi: Does Merina look scary when she's anger?

DMoS: Ask Kiko, Crystal or Ukino

Yugi: _(sweat drops)_

Yami: Speaking about Crystal

Torru: Isn't this chapter….. _(Mouth is covered by DMoS's hand)_

DMoS: Be quiet! On to chapter 16!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

_This_ means in mind

* * *

Chapter 16: Crystal's explanation on the Dark Wizards

Crystal was at the work, analyzing a team of engineers working on improving the duel disk. She was not in her snappy mood as she was always in when she works. She just watches the engineers doing their work. Seto saw Crystal's odd behavior and went up to her. "Lopez, are you all right?" he asked. Crystal jumped, which wasn't a good idea in a skirt, and dropped her clipboard. Seto quickly turned red after seeing her blue underwear when she jumped and quickly turned his head away.

Crystal quickly got her clipboard off the floor and looked up to see Seto. "Oh! Good day, sire" Crystal greeted as she picks herself off from the ground and brushed off her skirt. "Ever consider wearing shorts under a skirt?" Seto asked. "No, why do you ask that?" Crystal asked him. "You don't want to know" he replied with a tone saying 'you **_really _**don't want to know.' "Oh-Kay" Crystal said, wondering why Seto asked her that question. "Lopez, may I see you in my office?" Seto asked.

"Yes sire" Crystal said. Both of them left for Seto's office.

In the Office

Crystal took a seat in front of Seto's desk and Seto took a seat at his desk. "Crystal, I have a question to ask you" Seto begin. "Look, if it's about the incident that happen two days ago, I take full responsibility for it" Crystal said looking at Seto straight in his eyes. "Crystal, I know what happen, relax it's not about that" Seto said reassuring Crystal. "Then, what is it about?" Crystal asked. "Crystal, you been acting, well, not yourself lately" Seto told her. "What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"For starters, you're not snappy on the engineers when they got something wrong" Seto begin. "Well….." Crystal hesitated. "Plus, you not even doing something to tell them" Seto continued. Crystal sighed "I'm really stressed out, Seto" she said. "Why?" Seto asked. "It's a family issue" Crystal said. "You really don't want to know" she added.

"Is it about your sister, Merina, is that her name?" Seto asked. "Yes, that's her name, but I really don't want to talk about it" she said. "Are you sure?" Seto asked her. "Well, I do want to talk to someone but I don't know who, I don't want to talk to my parents" Crystal said. "How about I take you out for a latte and we can talk" Seto suggest. "Are you sure?" Crystal asked. "Trust me; anytime I get stress, I go get myself a latte" Seto said, getting off his chair.

Crystal got off from the chair and followed Seto. Both of them left the building and enter the limo. The limo headed for the coffee shop.

At the coffee shop

Seto and Crystal came out of the coffee shop, each holding a latte. They went to a table and took a seat. "All right, tell me what is wrong, you have my full undivided attention" Seto said. Crystal explains to him what she heard from Kiko. After the explanation, Seto just started at Crystal. "Are you saying you're sister used to date one of those idiots?" Seto asked, with an eyebrow twitching. "Yes, she was young and stupid" Crystal answered.

"You really have an attitude problem with your sister" Seto pointed out. "I'm having an attitude problem! I don't get attitude problems!" Crystal snapped at Seto, with her attitude going up. Seto just shake his head "You're attitude is building" he said. Crystal opened her mouth to say a word but then closed it. She then mumble out some swears. Seto heard Crystal swear and just shake his head. "You really have an attitude when it's about your sister" Seto said. "I didn't always have this attitude problem" Crystal admits.

Seto looked at her, "Why you say that?" he asked. "It's all because of that danm Dark Wizard, James, Merina used to date" Crystal said. Seto looked at Crystal again, but this time, stunned. "You're sister…. Dated at Dark Wizard?" Seto said stunned. Crystal nodded, "I never trusted him the moment Merina introduced him, that's where the attitude problem began" she said with her head turned to the side and her arms crossed. "I hated the Dark Wizards more than ever; the moment I found out James was one of them it just went insane" Crystal added. "Seems you know a lot about these Dark Wizards" Seto said as he looked at Crystal.

Crystal nodded, "Yup, I know a lot about them" A lot of questions started to pop inside Seto's head. For some reason, he wanted to know more about these Dark Wizards, and the only way is to get this information was threw Crystal. "Crystal, what do you know about the Dark Wizards?" he asked. "Excuse me?" Crystal asked. "What do you know about the Dark Wizards?" Seto asked again. Crystal blinked twice and looked at him.

"Do you really want to know the truth about the Dark Wizards?" she asked him. Seto nodded his head and said "Yes, I need to know information about my enemy …. And the people who attack my brother" Crystal nodded her head, understanding and took a deep breath. She was going to tell about the Dark Wizards. "The Dark Wizards is an organization of wizards, witches and magicians whose choose the path of evil" she begins. "They were first organized 5,000 years ago before the portal to mortal and magical world was closed forever" "I have a feeling this is connected to that mumbo jumbo?" Seto asked in an annoyed tone.

"Deny it all you want, Seto Kaiba, but you have to face your past sooner or later" Crystal said with a glare and her attitude building up, again. "Jesus Christ, woman, calm down, you're attitude is building up again" Seto said in a clam tone. "Do you want me to continue or no?" Crystal spat at him. "You may continue but I'm going ignore that spat you gave me" Seto said, again calmly. Crystal took another deep breath and continued. "Anyway, there was one goal they needed to achieve, and that's to steal the Eye of the Phoenix" she said. "We all know that" Seto said with a hint of sarcasms.

Crystal ignored the hint of sarcasm that was in Seto's voice. "Anyway, as you know, the krystal can be good or evil. The Dark Wizards purpose is to use it for evil and enslave the earth" Crystal said. "What are the Dark Wizards all about, just for being evil?" Seto asked. "Not all Dark Wizards are just evil" Crystal said. "What do you mean?" Seto asked looking at her. "Some of them are thieves, some of them are kidnappers and some are murders" Crystal said without looking at Seto. Seto didn't know what to say.

"How do you know these things?" Seto asked. "I got kidnapped and was taken hostage" Crystal said. "It's usual Kiko who is taken captive but I have no idea why they took me instead of her" she said. "I see you don't like your cousin" Seto said. "Let's put it in words we all understand….. She's a mutt" Crystal said saying the last line if it's true. Seto couldn't help, but laugh. _Looks like we have one thing in common, there's some mutts that always brother us _Seto thought.

"Anyway, back to the subject, these Dark Wizards are mostly made up dangerous criminals that were in the magic world" Crystal said. "Great, just what we need" Seto said sarcastic. Crystal rolled her eyes "Anyway, these Dark Wizards are under a rule of a very evil Dark Wizard" Crystal said. "Do you know this guy's name?" Seto asked. "I wish" Crystal said crossing her arms again. Seto heard some swears coming from Crystal. Obviously meaning her attitude was again, building up.

"Is that all you know about the Dark Wizards?" Seto asked. "Yes that's all" Crystal answered. She looked at her watch, which said 2:30 pm. "We should get back to—" "You need a day off" Seto said cutting Crystal off. "Excuse me?" Crystal asked. "Take the rest of the day off and try to relax. Whatever what does Dark Wizards did to your family, you're mostly taking the stress" Seto said. "But, but, but" Crystal began.

"No 'buts' Crystal, you need it" Seto said to her. Crystal sighed in defeat. "You're hard to bargain with" Seto pointed out. "Everyone says I'm a hard bargain and I don't care" Crystal said. She looked at him and ask "Since when will give some one a day off?" "What? I can't give some one a day off?" Seto asked. "It's not like you" Crystal answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to spoil my good mood?" Seto asked her. "Do you really have asked me lots of questions?" Crystal asked with a hit of sarcasm in her voice. _Okay, she's doing that to annoy me or to get back at me _Seto thought. "Well, since I got the rest of the day off, I should be heading home" Crystal as she got up from the table with the latte with her. "Shall I give you a ride?" Seto suggested. Crystal looked at Seto, "Uh… Sure" she said.

They both went in the limo and went over to Crystal's home.

At the Home

Crystal got out of the car and was about to go up to her door when Seto called out to her. "Crystal can you come here for a moment?" Seto asked. Crystal went up to him. "What is it?" She asked. "Well…. You see, I wanted to know…. Well" Seto heisted to come out with asking her out. Crystal waited for a moment until Seto finally said "I'll e-mail you, instead" Crystal nodded "Okay, good-bye" she said and left inside the house.

In the limo

"Why did I screw that up?" Seto ask himself as the limo drove back to Kaiba Crop. "How come asking some one out is hard for me but easy for others?" He looks around and sighs. He looks out of the window and thought. _I can understand others things but…. _Seto looked out more into the window. He then saw something on a passing building, something dressed in black. He blinked twice and looked at the building, nothing was there. _What the hell did I just saw?_ Seto thought.

Seto decides to ignore what he saw; unaware he was being watched by someone in a black robe.

* * *

DMoS: _(yawns) _it's 1:39 in the morning and I'm finished with chapter 16

Torru, Yami, and Yugi: _(sleeping soundly)_

DMoS: _(looks at the trio and smiles)_ _(whispers)_ Well, you guys know the drill, three reviews or no update


	17. Second assualt, target Fire

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while

Torru: High school is tough for Dark Mage here

Yugi: With lots of homework

Yami: Mostly from World History

DMoS: Agh! Mr. Everret is evil!

Torru, Yugi and Yami: _(shakes head)_

DMoS: Speaking of evil, we can't answer reviews now. TT

Torru: Bummer isn't it?

Yugi and Yami: Yup

DMoS: Well, at least everyone is enjoying this story. Okay! Cut the chit-chat and on to the story!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

_This _means in mind

'This' means mind link

* * *

Chapter 17: Second assault, target Fire 

The week hasn't been easy on the Phoenix holders, especially with one certain Fire Phoenix Holder, Merina. She's been a bit stress out every since the encounter with James, but even though she told someone, she was still kind of isolating herself. This caused one certain Lighting Phoenix Holder very concerned.

At school

Yugi was watching Merina, who was at the back of the room and near the window. For some strange reason, he was really concerned about Merina ever since she told him what happen with the encounter with James. He was even keeping a sharp eye on Merina. Yugi was too busy looking at Merina; the teacher came up and slams a textbook on his desk. "Ahh!" Yugi exclaimed after the textbook slammed on his desk. "Do we have a problem, Mr. Mouto?" the teacher asked. "No ma'am" Yugi said.

"Then let's not have wandering eyes, hmm?" the teacher said in an annoyed tone. "Yes ma'am" Yugi said. The teacher walked away and went back to the lesson. Yugi gave himself a mental sigh and watched Merina from the corner of his eye. _Merina, I'm really concerned about you_ Yugi thought. _You're now a bit distant even though you told me about what happen between you and James. _Yugi sighed; he was really getting concerned about Merina.

After school

"Hey Yuge" Joey called to Yugi when he exit the building. Yugi went up to Joey, but then saw Merina leaving the school. He stops for a moment and watched her, the next thing he knew, Joey was now with him. "Ya worried about her, aren't ya?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and turned towards Joey. "I really care for a lot, Joey. More than ever" he said. Joey nods his head, understanding.

"Why dun ya walk her home, ya know, not making her feels so lonely?" Joey suggested. Yugi looked up at Joey, "That's a good idea, Joey" "I know, because ya like her" Joey said. Yugi turned beat red and looked up a Joey. "I-I-I don't like her that way! I-I-I just care for her!" Yugi exclaimed still beat red. "Suuuuuure" Joey said. "See ya!" he added and left.

Yugi watched Joey until he left, he then turn his attention towards Merina. "Hey Merina, wait up!" Yugi called. Merina stop at her tracks, not even turning around. Yugi caught up with Merina and went by her side. "You okay, Merina?" he asked. "Yes, Yugi, I'm fine" Merina said not looking at him. "Merina, there's something wrong, would you like to talk about it?" Yugi asked.

Merina turn towards Yugi and said, "I'm fine, Yugi, really" Yugi looked at her for a second. _I just don't get it. Merina told me what happen, so what's with her? _Yugi thought. "I know you care" Merina said. "I just need to relax on my own" she added. "Are you sure, Merina?" Yugi asked. "Yes, Yugi, I'm sure" Merina said and continue her way.

Yugi watched Merina, as she leaves. He sighed; _I'm really worried about Merina_ he thought. Suddenly, the pendent on Yugi's bracelet started to glow. Yugi looked down and notice it was glowing yellow, signaling him that Tarra was coming. Tarra appeared and landed right next to Yugi. "Hello there, holder" Tarra greeted Yugi with a smile. "Hey Tarra" Yugi said, not looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Tarra asked Yugi. "I'm a little concerned about Merina, Tarra" Yugi answered, turning to her. "I see you must care for her" Tarra said. "I wish there was something else I can to do for her" Yugi said. "Maybe, you could lighten her day by being with her" Tarra suggested. Yugi looked at Tarra and said, "But Merina said she would like to be alone" "Oh Yugi! Really, Merina just need someone there for her" Tarra said.

Yugi cooked his head to the side, a little confused. "But…" he began. "No 'buts'" Tarra said, cutting Yugi off. "C'mon, I know that you really care for her and would like to make her feel good" she added. Yugi thought for it for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Then let's go!" Tarra said, all cheery like. She grabbed Yugi and started to drag him to where Merina was going.

Meanwhile, with Merina

Merina was walking into the city, with her head hanging down. _Why do things happen to me? _She thought. Merina sighed and stopped by a bench. She sat on the bench and looked up at the clear sky. Merina sigh, she didn't notice her pendent was glowing. The next thing that happen, Torru appeared changed into human form and looked down on Merina. "Having a bad day?" Torru asked as her looked down at Merina.

"Nope, dealing with stress of being a phoenix holder" Merina answered. Torru jumped over the benched and sat next to Merina. "C'mon, Merina, being a phoenix holder should be great for you" Torru said, trying to lighten Merina's mood. Merina smiled a bit and turns to Torru. "Well, able to use your element is cool" she said. Torru smiled, "And you can use your fire power to burn your brother's butt" Merina laughed and said "That's true"

"See Merina, being a phoenix holder can be a good thing" Torru said. "Don't let stress get ya, okay?" he added giving Merina a nooge. Merina giggle and pushed Torru's hand off of her hair. "Where will I be without you, Torru?" she asked. "I don't know, a boring girl who never got to kiss her crush who's the Lighting Phoenix holder?" Torru said and then realized he said too much. Merina gasped and narrow her eyes at Torru. "Torru, I like Yugi as a friend!" she exclaimed.

"Sure, you do" Torru said sarcastic. Merina glared at him and got up from the bench. Torru then realize he was in trouble and started to run. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BIRD!" Merina yelled as she chased Torru. As Merina chased Torru, she didn't notice she was being watched.

At the park

Merina had chased Torru into the park and was now looking for him. "Come out, and I promise I won't hurt you!" Merina called as she looks around. Torru was hiding in a tree as Merina looks for him. Once Merina passed the tree he was in, Torru jumped down and sighed in relief. "I GOT YOU!" Merina exclaimed as she appeared from behind the tree. Torru yelled in surprise and was about to run, but Merina grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Torru whined. "Have mercy on me!" he begged. Merina bonked Torru on the head (anime style) so hard he got a bump on his head. "Next time, you're not getting it easy" Merina said, glaring at Torru. Torru nodded his head, while rubbing the bump on his head. Merina sat on the ground and lean against the tree. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing for a moment or two.

The moment did not last long. Merina open her eyes, looked up and saw something in the sky coming down. "Merina moved out the way!" Torru shouted. He grabbed Merina and moved out of the way. Suddenly, a large fireball hit the ground were Merina was. Both Merina and Torru sighed in relief, but then there was laughter from above. Merina looked up and notice someone in a blacked robe and was on top of a red dragon.

Merina's eyes narrowed into a glare. "It's you" she said. The blacked robe figure jumped off the red dragon and puts its hood down. It was no one other than Cynthia, herself. "Well, hello there Merina" she said. Merina glared at Cynthia. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a tone saying 'don't mess with me'. Cynthia just smirked and her palms glowed dark red.

Merina notice this and her palms glowed fire red. Torru changed into his phoenix form, just in case. "Are you ready to play with fire, Merina?" Cynthia asked in a coolly tone. "That if you don't cry to mama when I beat you" Merina said with not a hint of fear in her voice. "Then let the fire battle begin" Cynthia declared. And with that, both Cynthia and Merina started to fight.

Meanwhile

"Where is she?" Yugi said as he looked around the city. "Are you sure she went this way?" Tarra asked as she followed Yugi. "Yes, I'm sure" he answered. Suddenly he then heard a blast coming from the park. Yugi looked up when he heard the blast. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "Something is going on at the park" Tarra said.

"And I don't like the sound of it" she added, very worried. "Me either" Yugi said. "We have to get there" he added. Tarra nodded in agreement. Yugi and Tarra then ran to the park.

In the park

Once Yugi and Tarra got in the park, Yugi notice there was a burning smell. "Tarra that smells like, like" Yugi begin. He then looked up and notices some trees that were on fire. "It's a Fire battle!" Tarra exclaimed. "Tarra, you better call Kiko and her phoenix" Yugi said to Tarra. "But what are you going to do?" Tarra asked. "If this is a fire battle, then Merina must be in it" Yugi answered.

"No!" Tarra exclaimed again. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone, Yugi!" "Tarra, I've been through situations like this before" Yugi said. "Besides, I'm not alone" he added as he pointed to his puzzle. Tarra looked at him and nodded, understanding. She then changed into her phoenix form and took off to get Kiko and Nayru.

'If, and that's if, it gets too dangerous, I'm switching with you' Yami said through the mind link.

'I know, Yami, I know' Yugi said and then went into the source of the fire battle.

Once he got there, he saw Merina battling with someone he didn't recognized. He then heard a phoenix cry and a dragon cry; he looks up and notice Torru, in phoenix form battling a dark red dragon. Suddenly, he then saw Merina being hit by a dark red beam, and shot the ground. "Merina!" Yugi cried and went towards her. Cynthia saw Yugi running towards Merina and sends a fire beam towards him. Yugi saw the beam coming and was about to get hit, that's when his puzzle started to glow.

At first, Cynthia didn't know what was going on, until the fire beam was reflected back towards her. She dodges the beam and turned to where it was reflected. She looked closely and saw Yami in Yugi's place. Cynthia gasped and backed away. "No one told me the Lighting Phoenix holder was possessed by the Pharaoh's spirit!" she exclaimed. Yami looked up at Cynthia and glared at her. "What right do you have attacking on Merina like that?" Yami asked still glaring at Cynthia.

"It's none of your business!" Cynthia shouted at him. She then shot a fire beam at him. Yami quickly dodge the beam and sent one fast and powerful shadow ball at her. Cynthia got hit and screamed in pain. Her dragon heard her scream and quickly went to her aid. The dragon was shot a beam when all of a sudden it was hit by a water ball. The dragon cried in pain and went down.

Yami turned to where the water ball came from and it was from Kiko and Nayru. "Dun worry, the cavalry has arrived!" Kiko shouted. Cynthia saw them coming and quickly disappeared with her dragon, but not before saying "This is not the end" She then disappeared with her dragon. Kiko and Nayru did not get to Cynthia in time, but they were in time to put the fire out. Yami went up towards Merina, and in process, he switch back with Yugi. Yugi bend down to Merina lift her up into a sitting position.

"Merina, wake up" Yugi said, shaking Merina lightly. Merina slowly open her eyes and saw Yugi in front of her. "Yugi, is that you?" she asked in a whisper. "Yea, it's me" he said, reviled that Merina was awake. "Are you okay?" he asked. "My head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine" she said. Merina looked around and saw Nayru and Kiko putting out the fire that was in the trees, she also saw Torru absorbing the fire.

"Where's that bitch Cynthia?" Merina asked. "She disappeared along with her dragon" Yugi explained. Merina sighed in frustration. "I can't believe she sneaked up on me like that" she said. "At least you're alright" came Torru and as he goes to her. "Just don't stress on it" he added. "I won't Torru" Merina said. Kiko came back and gave Merina a tight hug.

"Oh Merina, dun ya every go alone again! You scared me!" Kiko exclaimed as she hugged Merina too tight. "Kiko…… Too….. Tight!" Merina exclaimed as she tried to breath. "Opps" Kiko said and let go of Merina. Merina took some breath and turned to Kiko. "Sorry Kiko, I was just was a bit stressed out, ya know?" she said. "I know" Kiko said. "Like Torru said, at least you're alright" Yugi said.

"Yea" Merina said. Yugi helped Merina up to her feet and looked towards her. Merina looked at him and said, "Thanks for saving me" Yugi place and hand on Merina's shoulder and said, "You're welcome Merina" Kiko, not wanting to break the moment, tab Merina on the shoulder. "Yes Kiko?" Merina said. "It's time to go home" Kiko said.

"Alright" Merina said. She left with Kiko, Nayru and Torru for home. Yugi watched Merina as she left. Tarra came by and landed next to Yugi. "Why do I have a theory that you like Merina more as I friend?" she asked. Yugi simply ignored her as he watched Merina. He kept watching Merina, hoping she'll be okay.

"Tarra" Yugi begin. "Yes Yugi?" Tarra said. "How long do you think this war will last?" he asked. "That, I don't know but I do know that it will soon stop" she said. "And I also know that the Dark Wizards will be defeated by the Phoenix Holders" she added. Yugi nodded in agreement. They both started for home.

* * *

DMoS: That's all for Chapter 17 

Torru: That wasn't funny! Call me a stupid bird

Yami: You **_are_** a stupid bird

Torru: That's it! _(Tackles Yami and start to fight)_

Yugi: _(sweat drops) _Why do things like this happen?

DMoS: It's not your fault

Yugi: Oh well

DMoS: Okay folks, three reviews or no update!

Torru and Yami: _(still fighting)_

Yugi and DMoS: _(sweat drops) _See ya!


	18. Third Assualt, Target Aqua

Yugioh: The Phoenix Chronicles

DMoS: God blast it! I'm a lazy girl! Gomen ne people! I've been doing lots of things this summer…. And I was lazy. Dun hurt me!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yugioh or any Final Fantasy related things in this chapter or Chocobo Robo.**

DMoS: On to the story!

_This _means in mind

'This' (If there's any) means mind link

Chapter 18: Third assault, Target Aqua

Kiko and Nayru were walking beside Merina and Torru. Earlier that day, Merina and Torru were attacked by Cynthia and her Fire Dragon. If it wasn't for Yugi and his phoenix, Tarra, Merina and Torru would have been goners and the park would have been ashes. Kiko, who notice there was silence as they walk from the park, decided to break it. "Dun worry, Merina! The good thing is that Yugi saved you from a bitchy, bitch Cynthia!" Kiko said, using her cuteness on Merina. Merina smiled a bit at the mention of Yugi's name, "Yeah, thank Ra he did follow me" Kiko saw the smile on Merina's face and grinned very wide.

"You like him" Kiko said in a whisper that only Merina can here. "Nani?" was all Merina said. "You like him! You like him!" Kiko said in a sing-song voice. Merina glared at Kiko, causing Kiko to hide behind Nayru. "Kiko, I like him as a friend, don't you understand?" Merina asked. "But friends turn into best friends, and best friends turn into close friends, and close friends turn into boyfriend and girlfriend, and boyfriend and girlfriend turns into---" "Shut up Kiko!" Merina shouted, getting very pissed off.

Merina stormed away, leaving Kiko with a confused look and Nayru and Torru both sighing. "Kiko, why do you have to push things?" Torru asked. "What do you mean I always push things?" Kiko asked Torru. "Kiko, when you go to Merina's bad side, you're picking your own death sentence" Nayru said. "But I'm too cute to die!" Kiko whined. Torru and Nayru sighed and looked at Kiko. "Well, Kiko. Try to get her out of her P. O mode" Nayru suggested.

"I will!" Kiko said very enthusiastic like. She ran up to Merina and faced her. Merina looked at Kiko with a raised eyebrow. "Time to get you out of you're pissed off mode!" Kiko declared and with that, a puff of smoke appears and Kiko changed into a chocobo.

Meanwhile

Joey just came out of a game shop, holding his copy of Kingdom Heats 2 (AN: Don't own, but I want to play it!) "I can't believe I finally have it! After waiting for years, I have it!" Joey exclaimed as he punched the air. He hugged the game and continued walking until he saw Kiko and Merina, walking the opposite way he was going. "Hey! It's Kiko and Merina, I should go and say 'hi' to them" Joey said to no one in particular. He was about to go to them when he saw a puff of smoke appear and instead of Kiko, a chocobo was in her place. "What da heck! Is that a chocobo? Why is it in Kiko's place?" Joey asked, confused like. He started to think why a chocobo could be in Kiko's place?

_Maybe the chocobo ate her….. THE CHOCOBO ATE HER! _Joey thought. He then ran towards Merina and the chocobo shouting "Dun worries Kiko! I'll save ya!"

With Merina

Merina just sweat drop at this sight. "Kiko…" "I'll make you happy!" Kiko said cutting Merina off. She started to dance and sing. "Final Fantasy is an RPG! The only that I need, it's the RPG for me! Final Fantasy is all that I play! All other games are lame; it put them all to shame! I only play games that are popular! I only buy the games the magazines tell me to buy! That way I know, I get good games for sure! I may have a shallow mind, but you can kiss my behind!"

Before Kiko could go to the next verse, Joey tackled her from behind and started to shake her. "Spit her out! Spit her out! SPIT HER OUT!" Joey shouted as he shakes Kiko. Merina, Torru and Nayru were sweat dropping big time while they watched poor Kiko being shake to death. After what seem like a few seconds, Merina went up to Joey and slapped him twice. Joey stops and let go of the shaken Kiko, who now has dizzy eyes. "Joey, you idiot, that is Kiko" Merina said to Joey. Joey raised his eyebrow and looked at Merina. "What da ya mean that's Kiko?" Joey asked, now very confused. Merina slapped her forehead and groan.

"Kiko, you didn't tell him, right?" Merina asked to Kiko, as she slowly looks at her. Kiko got up and another puff of smoke appears, changing her back to her normal self. This action freaked Joey out. "Tell him what?" Kiko asked. Now, at this point, Merina is very pissed off and wants to slug Kiko, but she took a deep breath and faced Kiko. "You didn't tell him about your power?" Merina asked. Kiko looked at Merina and then looked behind her, to see a very shocked Joey.

It took Kiko a while to realize and she bonked herself. She just changed back from her chocobo from in front of Joey! "Um…….. Hi Joey, hehehe" Kiko said, very embarrassed. Joey was even more confused than ever, he didn't know what was going on. "Well, Kiko, you better explain to him because I'm not explaining to him" Merina said, crossing her arms. Kiko tried to give Merina a puppy dog pout but she resists it. Kiko then sighed and turned towards Joey.

"It's a long story Joey, but I'm going to try to keep it short and simple" Kiko said. Joey just nodded and watched her. Kiko took a deep breath and looked at Joey. "You see, I have the power to change into any animal or fantasy animal I want" she said. "Any animal ya say?" Joey asked. "Any animal" Kiko answered. Joey just looked at her for a long moment and Merina sweat dropped at this.

She then slapped Joey to come back to reality. "OW!" Joey exclaimed. "Merina, what was that for!" Kiko exclaimed as she went to Joey and examine the hand slap mark that was on his cheek. "He didn't come back" Merina simply said. "Please excuse Merina's problem today" Kiko said in an apologizing tone. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, I have been hit even worst" Joey said as he rubbed his cheek.

Merina rolled her eyes and started to walk ahead. "I'm heading home" she said, not looking back. Torru sighed and looked at the two blondes. "I'll be going with her" he said and went with Merina. Joey looked at Kiko with a face that said 'What's Merina's problem?' "I'll tell you later" Kiko said. Joey nodded and got up.

He offered his hand and Kiko took it, pulling herself up. "Kiko… I'm sorry about shaking ya to death" Joey apologized, looking down. Kiko giggled "Oh dun worry about it, Joe" she said. "Ukino almost strangles me every day" Joey looked at Kiko with a look that say 'She what!' Kiko saw that look; "Dun worry! She doesn't kill me!" she said.

"Thank god! If she continues, she's a demon!" Joey said. Kiko smiled but in the inside, she knew how right Joey was. She was about to say something but… Her senses went off and she pushed Joey down. "What the…!" Joey begins but then heard a blast. Both of them looked up and saw a dark water ball hit the place where they were.

"Where did that came from!" Joey exclaimed. "Oh, a meanie" Kiko said. She got up and into fighting position. Suddenly, there was an obnoxious laughter from a woman. Joey and Kiko looked up and their eyes widen. For above them, was a dark blue dragon with a woman on top of the dragon. The laughter was coming from her and she looked down at the blondes.

"Well, well, well! It's been a while, Kiko" the woman said. Kiko narrowed her eyes at her; "You know, you are the most annoy people I ever meet… Coco" The woman, named Coco, pulled down her hood, reliving dark blue hair with ice blue eyes. "Oh dear, Kiko, why can't we ever be friends?" Coco said in what sounded like an innocent voice. "Because you're evil and annoying" Kiko said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And your stupid" she added.

Joey, knowing this Coco is not good and Kiko is insulting her, looks at Kiko with a look that said 'What are you doing?' Kiko gave Joey a wink and turned her attention back to Coco. "Yeah, you're so stupid; you couldn't pass pre-k!" Coco growled in annoyance but Kiko was just beginning. "You so stupid, your brain are the size of an ant! … Wait a minute! It's even smaller than!" she then laughed. Now, Coco was pissed. "That's it! You're asking for it, attack!" Coco orders her dragon.

Her Dark Water dragon obeyed and started to shoot dark water balls directly at Kiko and Joey. Quickly, thinking, they both dodged the attack and hide. Once hidden, Joey faced Kiko. "Kiko, what the hell you were doing!" he said in a loud whisper. "It so fun to make her piss" Kiko whispered back in a smile. Confused, Joey decided to just let it pass. They both peaked out for a moment, to see Coco, looking furious, for Kiko. "Grrrr! Kiko, come out you coward!" she yelled. Kiko, still smiling, made a motion with her head. Suddenly, Nayru, now in phoenix form appeared behind Coco and her dragon, and sent a water ball attack directly at them.

Coco and her dragon got hit and fell to the ground. "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Coco yelled as she got up. Joey snickered as Kiko smiled. "Kiko, you're an evil one" Joey commented. "Now for the party to begin" Kiko declared. She jumped out of her hiding spot, in front of Coco. Joey stop snickering and his eyes widen. _What is she thinking!_ He thought. "Here I am Coco!" Kiko shouted. Coco, being blinded by her anger, started to shoot water beams. Nayru went down and placed a water shield around Kiko, causing the attacks to bounced back and hit Coco.

"Kiko, why must you do this always?" Nayru asked. "Because, it's fun pushing Coco's buttons" Kiko answered. Joey, realizing what was Kiko doing all the time, realized what her plan was. Annoy the enemy in order for them to make costly mistakes. He smirked; _that little devil_ he thought. Before he can congratulate her, Nayru's shield was destroyed by the water dragon's direct water beam. The dragon went up and hit it, with its tail. Causing Nayru to hit a tree and get knocked out. The dragon now faced Kiko and Coco jumped on its head, smirking.

Kiko sweat dropped and nervously giggled. "My, what big claws and teeth you have!" Kiko said nervously. Coco smirked; "All the better for my dragon to eat you, monkey" "But…But…But! I dun want to be a monkey sandwich!" Kiko exclaimed, backing up. "What's wrong? The monkey doesn't want to be eaten?" Coco mocked. Kiko sweat dropped and giggled nervously even more. _Oh no! Not good, not good at all! C'mon Joey! Time to be hero!_ Joey thought. _But how can I save her?_ He started to think when his pendent started to glow. Joey smirked.

"Nowhere to hide, monkey, now… DIE!" Coco yelled. The dragon's mouth opened and sent a beam towards Kiko. Kiko screamed at the beam was coming towards her.

Smoke was everywhere, Coco laughed her obnoxious laugh. "Yes! She's dead! The monkey is dead! Oh, will master be proud of me!" she exclaimed. She was about to leave when she heard an "I won't leave if I a ya" Coco turned around and her eyes widen. The smoked clear and there… There was a rock barrier. "Huh? What is this? Kiko can't control earth!" Coco said, shocked. The barrier started to descend, there, was Earthzina in her phoenix form and Joey right in front of Kiko. "Kiko can't, but I can!" Joey said with a smirk.

Coco backed up a bit; "No… There's an Earth holder?" "Da names Joey Wheeler, phoenix holder of Earth!" Joey introduced himself. "Nice to meet ya, Ms. Obnoxious" he added. "Ohhh, now that's a burner!" Kiko said. Coco growled furious and her cheeks turned bright red. "Why you little…!" She jumped off her dragon and landed on the ground. The dragon went towards Earthzina. "Earthzina, let's kick some butt!" Joey called. "Right" Earthzina responded.

They both went into the battle. Earthzina fought with Dark Water Dragon and Joey fought with Coco. As they battle, Kiko went towards her phoenix, who just regains consciousness. "Nayru, are you all right?" Kiko asked as she helped her phoenix up. "Never better" Nayru answered. He looked up to notice the battle. He was about to help them but Kiko held him back. "Don't worry, Nayru. I believe Joey and Earthzina will be successful" she said. Nayru was at first unsure about it, but nodded his head.

With the battle, Earthzina had sent a rock ball towards the dragon, hitting square on its chest, making the dragon cry in pain. On the ground, Coco threw a punch but Joey dodged by getting on the ground, and then spins his leg, causing Coco to lose her balance and hit the ground. "How dare you hit a woman?" She said. "Hey, you're evil, the rules don't apply" Joey told her. Coco was now even angry. She got up and ran towards Joey with more punches. Joey quickly dodged the punch and kicked her on the stomach. At the same time, Earthzina had sent a beam towards the dragon, at its eye. Both of them got hit and were now on the ground.

Joey smirked; "How ya like them apples?" Coco held her stomach and panted. She sent a death glare at him. "This… Is not… Over" she said and soon disappeared with her dragon. "And don't ya ever come back!" Joey yelled. He turned around, proud of what he did. He was about to say a word when Kiko glomped him. "Joey! You did it! You won, that means victory music!" Kiko exclaimed. She took out her cell phone and played the Final Fantasy 7 victory music. (AN: Don't own and I forgot the name _(sweat drops)_.) Joey rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "I couldn't do it if it wasn't for Earthzina being here at the right time" he said. Earthzina blushed; "Joey…" she said. Joey patted Earthzina head, who smiled happily at the pet.

"Really Joey, you're a hero. You saved me from becoming a monkey sandwich for that dragon" Kiko said with a smile. Joey blushed more but he was really red when Kiko suddenly hugged him. "Is it just me, or does is Kiko falling for Joey?" Nayru asked Earthzina in a whisper. "Maybe…Who knows" Earthzina answered in a whisper as well.

Soon, all four of them left and headed for home.

At home

"Again Joey, thank you for saving me" Kiko thanked Joey. He smiled, "Oh c'mon Kiko, it's you who taught that annoying enemies is a good thing" he said. Kiko giggled; "That is so true! Maybe next time you and me can dance while annoying them" she said. Joey chuckled and nodded his head. "Ya know, we should do that next battle" Kiko nodded her head. "Well…. I'll guess I'll see you in school then" she said. "I'll see you then" said Joey. "C'mon Earthzina, let's go" he said to his phoenix. Earthzina nodded and left with Joey. As they leaved, Kiko and Nayru watched them. Kiko sighed as she watched Joey leaving, Nayru notice her look.

"You like him" he said. "Wark?" Kiko said, confused. "You like Joey" Nayru said with a smirk. Kiko blushed and quickly went into the house. "It's true then! You like him!" Nayru shouted as he chased Kiko inside. "No, I like him as a friend!"

DMoS: Okay! That's ending of chapter 18. Sorry if it took like a million years to upload this chapter but like me said, I had stuff to do and I was lazy. Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll be doing the next chapter. Ja ne for now! _(waves and tries to sneak away from the stuff that the readers might hit her with)_


End file.
